


The Bloodline of the Akatsuki

by capricornkitty1975



Series: The Good and Bad of the Akatsuki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Chakra, Cigarettes, Crimes & Criminals, DNA, Death, Deathbed Promises, Human Experimentation, Kakashi is a whore but it's for a good cause....kinda, Magic, Multi, Organized Crime, Poison, Promiscuity, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Magic.  Chakra.  Whatever you wanted to call it, it was powerful.  And rare.  Only those bred of specialized clans could use it.  Many people wanted it, few could wield it.  The Akatsuki was one such organization that wanted that chakra.  The Akatsuki, assassins, controlled the assassination market under the cruel, unwavering command of Danzou.  One of Danzou’s top men had suggested that if Danzou could get a specimen from each of those main chakra bloodlines, the “perfect assassin” could be made and replicated.  Danzou sent people out to collect specimens from those chakra clans deemed to have chakra worthy of the perfect assassin.  They would willingly agree to be a part of the Akatsuki, or their loved ones would be eliminated.  What happens when Danzou’s right hand man, Kakashi Hatake, is charged with bringing back the one and only Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki…two clans in one.  Is there more to this Hatake than meets the eye, or is he just another thug in search of the bloodline to perfect the Akatsuki?This is an AU-modern setting with chakra able to be used by some people, not the general populace.  I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot, so no klepto please!





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/gifts).



> Well, here we go...I am trying another narukaka story! This time it's an AU, modern setting, but chakra can be used in everyday life...it's just considered "magic" by the regular folks. Hope you all enjoy, and hope I can do it justice! I have big plans for this, and one of my biggest goals is to make each story longer than the last...so my goal is to make this at least 40 chapters and at least 55,000 words...though if it is more, that's fine too. :) Enjoy!

The blonde haired man looked at the silver haired boy sitting next to him.  As blood leaked out of his lips, the bright blue eyes were dimming.  “K…Kakashi…” he whispered, voice gurgling with the blood pooling in his throat.  The fiery red hair of the blonde’s wife lay lifeless at his shoulder.

“Yes, sensei?”  The ten year old had a mask on, covering his nose and the lower half of his face.  His left eye held a vertical scar down it.  Peeking out of the eye socket was a red iris, dotted with black.

“P…protect Naruto.  No matter what.”  The older man gripped the boy’s hand with a fierceness unexpected of someone dying.  Nodding, remaining silent, Kakashi gripped his sensei’s hand.

“Minato-sensei, I promise to you, on my honor as a shinobi and an ANBU, I will not fail you.”  A small smile crept at the corners of Minato’s mouth as he coughed again, blood bubbling up more from his mouth.

“I…know you won’t.”  The light faded from those blue eyes of Kakashi’s beloved sensei.  As tears slipped down the boy’s cheeks, a primal scream erupted from his throat.

****

That silver haired boy was now a man of 27.  Jerking awake in bed, he sat bold upright, sweat soaking the sheets as he just barely refrained from screaming again.  _Not again.  Not that damn dream again._   Wiping his face with his hands, he looked over at his bed.  The raven-haired woman lying face down next to him did not wake up.  Sighing, Kakashi went into his bathroom.  Splashing some cool water on his face, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  _Why that damn dream?  Why now?_   Heading back into the bedroom, he sat down.  Looking at his phone, he frowned.

_My office. 6._

The text was from Danzou.  Kakashi sighed.  The time was now five oh seven.  Giving up on sleep, Kakashi went and took a shower.  Slipping into a gray suit with a black dress shirt, Kakashi adjusted his tie.  Fixing his mask in place to cover his nose and lower half of his face, he checked the time once more.  Five forty-two.  Going into the bedroom, he cleared his throat.  A red eye opened, looking at him.  “You need to go.”  Kakashi said.  Frowning, the brown-haired woman looked up at him, sitting up with the sheet over her naked breasts.  Giving a half scowl as she looked Kakashi over, she nodded. 

As she slipped the cocktail dress back on, she looked at Kakashi.  “If Asuma ever finds out, he’ll kill you.”

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow.  “The key word there is “if.”  See you, Kurenai.”

Nodding, the woman grabbed her heels and left, Kakashi leaving his apartment behind her, locking the door.

*******

Arriving promptly at six, Kakashi knocked on the door.  “Enter.”  The gruff voice said.  Walking in, Kakashi took in the office with an unimpressed look.  No one else was there.  “Ah, Kakashi.  Good.”  Motioning for Kakashi to sit down, Kakashi did so.  Pulling out a cigarette, Kakashi lit it, and took a drag, looking at his boss through a cloud of smoke.  Danzou was a stocky man, always wearing an eyepatch over his right eye.  His chin was battle scarred with a deep “X” cut in the chin.  He wore crisp Armani suits with nary a wrinkle in them.  However, his demeanor said he was a man not to be trifled with.  He was the head of the Akatsuki for a reason.  Kakashi was sure if they would start putting pictures in dictionaries, Danzou’s picture would be beside ruthless, heartless, and cunning.  Of course, to be the leader of the best assassin’s guild in the world, you couldn’t be one to hand out cookies and hugs.

Danzou cleared his throat.  “Orochimaru has suggested a solution to our decline in assassins problem.”  Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, taking another drag of the cigarette.  Danzou stared at his right hand man.  How the man smoked a cigarette through a mask was beyond him, but whatever floated Kakashi’s boat.  Taking out a folder, Danzou handed it to Kakashi.  As Kakashi skimmed the page, he noticed clan names…many from the Leaf Village, which was his former home.  Looking up, his eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“Orochimaru suggested that we get some DNA from each of the clans.  As you know, less than a dozen clans can use chakra.  The stupid fucking populace calls it magic, even though it is not that sleight of hand bullshit.  Anyways, Orochimaru suggested that if we could collect the DNA, he could run some experiments to splice them together to make the perfect assassin.  Those clans listed are the ones we want…and those names are who we want from those clans.”

Kakashi nodded, reading the list. 

                                  10-Yamanaka-Ino; mind control

                                  9-Nara-Shikamaru; manipulation of shadow

                                  8-Akimichi-Choji; strength

                                  7-Hozuki-Suigetsu; liquid state

                                  6-Sarutobi-Konohamaru; fire release

                                  5-Hyuga-Neji and Hinata; byakugan

                                  4-Namikaze-Naruto; speed & strength of will

                                  3-Uchiha-Itachi and Sasuke—Sharingan

                                  2-Hatake-Kakashi-prodigy; lightning

                                  1-Uzumaki-Naruto; long lifespan, accelerated healing

Kakashi looked up.  “Why am I on the list?” he asked mildly.

Danzou shrugged.  “He listed the prime candidates from each clan.  Luckily, you, Ino, Sasuke and Itachi are already high-ranking members.  The goal is to get each of the others to join us willingly…by whatever means necessary, and receive the brand.  We’d rather have willing participants who can continue to provide DNA and help us instead of dead participants we have to keep alive to keep the blood fresh.”

Kakashi smashed out the cigarette in the ashtray beside him.  “This name…Naruto…it is on here twice; same person, or two different people?”  Kakashi asked.

“Same person.  Seems his mother was Kushina Uzumaki and his father was Minato Namikaze.  They married and had that brat.”  Danzou said.  “We especially want him…he has a sealing jutsu buried inside his brain that we need.  I have assigned Ino to go retrieve Shikamaru and Choji.  Sasuke will get Suigetsu, Itachi will get Konohamaru, Deidara will retrieve Neji while Sasori retrieves Hinata.”  Kakashi nodded, noting that Danzou had picked people very strategically.  Looking at Danzou, eye bored, he wondered why Danzou had neglected to mention Naruto.

“And?  Who is going to retrieve this Naruto?”  Kakashi asked, lighting up another cigarette.

“That would be you.”

 


	2. The Hunt

Leaving the boss’s office, Kakashi sighed.  Now he had to go find this blonde kid.  Frowning, he walked by a dark haired male sitting by a rosette haired female.  The two looked like they were deep in conversation.  Looking at the two, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  “Sakura, Sasuke…Aren’t you two supposed to be recruiting the targets?”

Sakura looked up guiltily as Sasuke just glared at Kakashi, saying nothing.  Kakashi sighed, raising an eyebrow.  “Don’t disappoint Danzou.”  Kakashi said calmly as Sasuke scowled, biting back the bitter retort.  As the silver haired man strolled off, Sasuke continued to scowl.

Sakura touched Sasuke’s shoulder.  Turning, Sasuke looked at Sakura.  “Don’t.  Do not mess with him.  You know not to mess with him.”  Sasuke glowered at the girl. 

“You don’t think I can take him?”  Sasuke glowered.

Sakura frowned.  “It’s not that, Sasuke…”  Glowering, Sasuke shook off Sakura’s hand and stomped off.  Frowning, Sakura got up, following him.  With the news they just got, Sakura shook her head, heading off after the man.  Grabbing his arm, she jerked him to face her.  “We have our orders.”

“He’s a fucking _kid_ Sakura…”  Sasuke said.  “No one’s ever asked us to do a _kid_ …” his voice was almost tortured.

****

Kakashi went back to his apartment.  He needed to do some research.  Danzou spared no expense, but he also didn’t spend money when he didn’t have to.  In addition, since he knew Kakashi could track the best of them, Danzou hadn’t bothered to find out where Naruto was.  Unlocking the door, the silver haired ex-shinobi went in.  Pulling off his mask as he opened up the computer, he made a cup of coffee.  Sitting down, he lit a cigarette and started to type.

Clicking on the computer, he entered the username for the web that few knew of and even fewer used:  _silverfang._ Entering his password, the prompt box appeared.  Sliding into the dark web, jumping from room to room, it was not hard to find Naruto.

"Geez, this kid is an open book." Kakashi muttered, chomping down on his cigarette as the smoke swirled in lazy circles around his head.  Naruto was seventeen, living with his godfather, Jiraiya Gama.  "Well, shit...this makes it more difficult."  Kakashi muttered.  Jiraiya was one of the legendary Sannin of the Leaf.  Kakashi would have to change up his name a bit when meeting the man...Kakashi was well aware of who he looked like, and Kakashi could not have that pervert make the connection.  Sighing, Kakashi went back on the hunt.  Shaking his head sadly, it was painful how easy it was to lay out this blonde’s life.

Naruto ate way too often at Mai's Ramen...in fact, at least three times a week.  He liked to buy and play video games, as he was a card carrying member of Red's Playground, which was a mega complex where people could go to buy, trade, or sell games, or just rent games and play at a console for hours.  There were also several rooms of games, similar to the old style arcades, rooms for laser tag, putt putt golf, go carts...basically, a kid's dream.  "Right.  That's my way in."  Kakashi muttered to himself, stubbing out the cigarette

****

The blonde was frantically running.  Sweat stuck his bangs to his face as he was breathing heavily.  Turning, he saw the man running after him.  Seeing his goal, the teen took a frantic jump, crashing into the building through the revolving door.  Laying on the ground, looking around, suddenly the building exploded, crumbling around him.  “Game Over” started flashing in his face.  Pulling the goggles off his face, he groaned.  “Damnit…I can never get past that!” he complained. 

“Awww, didn’t get it done, huh?”  The brown haired teen next to him taunted.  The big white dog sat patiently by his owner.

“Shut up, Kiba.”  Naruto grumbled.  “How the hell did you get Akamaru in here, anyways?”

“He’s my service dog.”  Kiba smirked, rubbing Akamaru’s head.  “Aren’t you boy?” he petted the dog’s head as Akamaru barked.

“Service dog my ass, you lyin’ jerkhole.”  Naruto grumbled, heading over to the snack bar.  Digging out some money, he got a candy bar and a soda.  Sitting down at a table, he sighed.  Opening the candy bar, he started eating as he pulled out his phone, checking for messages.  _Wonder if there may be a cheat or something…there has to be a way to get past that level._

“You know, if you go in the side door, you trigger the next scene instead of the explosion.”  A voice said.  Looking up, Naruto stared at a stormy gray eye underneath a shock of silver hair.  The silver bangs were covering his left eye.  The man was sipping a cup of coffee.

“Huh?”  Naruto said, stunned.  This man was gorgeous….and was talking to him.  Swallowing his candy bar thickly, he looked stupidly at the silver haired man.

“The game.  You said you could never get past that level.  Well, you are running to the same spot.  There’s a door on the left, hard to see, behind the gas barrel.”  Taking another sip, the man looked back at his phone.

“Oh!  Uh…oh, thanks!”  Naruto blushed fiercely.

“Don’t mention it.”  The man kept playing with his phone.  “Why don’t you try it again?”  That stormy grey eye looked at him.

“Yea, thanks!”  Naruto got up, rushing over to the game.  Once running again, he followed the silverette’s advice; he looked for a side door and found it behind the yellow barrel.  Going through, he triggered the next level and was able to complete the game.  Flushed, excited, he jerked the goggles off, looking around for the man.  He didn’t have to look far, as the guy was leaning on a table near him.  Now Naruto took in the full appearance of the man.  He was wearing black dress slacks, shoes, and a black turtleneck.  He clapped slowly, walking over to Naruto.

“Well done.”  The compliment fell off his lips as Naruto grinned.

“Thanks!  I couldn’t a done it without you.”  Breathing heavy, he smiled.  “Let me buy ya a soda or something as thanks.”  As the silver haired man nodded and fell into step by the blonde, Naruto continued, “I’m Naruto, by the way.”

“Hn, nice to meet you Naruto.  I’m Kakashi.”  Taking a soda offered by the blonde, he opened it, taking a drink. 

“So, you come here a lot?”  Naruto asked, not remembering seeing him there before, and Naruto was here all the time when not in school.  He was in his last semester, ready to graduate.  Opening his soda, he looked at Kakashi.

“Hmmm, no, not really.  I enjoy video games, but I am more into computers.”  He winked.

“O…oh, gotcha.”  Naruto frowned.  Thinking for a bit, he gnawed on his lip.  “How did you know that cheat if you don’t like video games?”

Smirking, Kakashi leaned over.  The scent of his cologne was intoxicating.  “Can you keep a secret?”

Naruto grinned big.  “Yea!”

“Some hidden cheats are worth _a lot_ of money.”  Smiling, Kakashi leaned back as recognition dawned.

“Oh…”  Naruto shrugged.  “I didn’t think about that.”

“Yea, well…” smiling, Kakashi shrugged.  Naruto seemed transfixed by Kakashi.  He couldn’t help it…Kakashi was _very_ attractive when he smiled.  Naruto hadn’t ever been in a serious relationship…he just had a crush on Sakura, who up and moved without warning.  “Um…what’s wrong?”  Kakashi asked an inquisitive smile on his face.  Naruto realized he was staring.  Blushing even more, Naruto turned.

“S…sorry.  I was just…ah, so…challenge ya to a game?”  Blushing, Naruto was flustered.

Kakashi chuckled.  The kid was cute; he had to give him that.  “Sure.”  Getting up, he followed Naruto to a game of Mortal Kombat X.  Sadly, Naruto lost.  Again.  And again.  Frowning, he glared at Kakashi when they were done with the three games.

“What the hell?  You sharkin’ me?”  Naruto pouted a playful look on his face.  Kakashi just blinked rapidly several times.  His breath caught in his throat.  It was impossible that the blonde knew what he was doing or how it was affecting the silverette.  Naruto was naïve as the ocean was deep.  Swallowing thickly, Kakashi turned away. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Kakashi looked over at the darkening sky out the window.  He needed to get out, think, recalculate.  This blonde was getting under his skin too easily.  Walking out, he lit a cigarette.  Looking off in the distance, he frowned, his nightmare resurfacing at the back of his thoughts.

_Looking down at the baby, Kakashi had kissed his forehead.  “Naruto…I will protect you.  Always.”_

Suddenly, he felt a poke in his side.  Turning, he looked at Naruto.

“I…I was just kidding.”  Naruto said quietly.  Naruto didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to offend the man.  The look that Kakashi gave, as well as walking out, well, Naruto was scared that he had done just that.

“Of course.”  A fat raindrop hit the ground as Kakashi took another hit off his cigarette.  _Mission at hand, Silver Fang…mission at hand_ he reminded himself _._   Looking over at Naruto, he noticed that Naruto seemed to be bothered still.  “What’s wrong, Naruto?” he asked.

“Huh?  Oh…n…nothin’.”  Naruto stammered.  Kakashi raised an eyebrow, showing that he clearly didn’t believe Naruto, but it wasn’t his place to question the teen.  “Well, I’ll see you around then…” Naruto stated tentatively to the older male.

Looking at Naruto, he realized how beautiful those blue eyes were.  Drowning in those beautiful blue pools that stared back at him, his brain fogged up.  “I’d like that.”  Kakashi replied truthfully, no agenda behind the words, not realizing that his voice had dropped to a whisper.

Naruto let out an involuntary shiver at the sound of that whisper and the look he was being given.  He hadn’t been looked at like that by anyone.  “H…hey, Kakashi?”  Naruto asked, staring up at the older male, even though they were not that far apart in height.

“Mmmm?”  Kakashi asked, still mesmerized.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it swoosh out.  “W…would you like to go to dinner sometime?”


	3. Demons

Kakashi walked into his apartment.  Agreeing to dinner was logical.  He had to get the blonde.  Willingly was better than unwillingly.  Going in, Kakashi took off his shoes, the silent apartment a bit _too_ silent after the loud afternoon.

Lighting a cigarette, Kakashi stared out at the city below him from his plate glass windows.  Thoughts he had long ago tried to suppress came out vigorously.

_The rain…it looked like tears._

_"Do you love me?"  The brown-haired woman had asked._

_"Of course."  Kakashi responded.  "We have been through battle together.  You are my best friend."_

_“Not like that.  I mean, are you **in** love with me?”  Her brunette hair had been curled._

_"No.  I’m not."  Kakashi had replied.  He needed to be truthful.  Rin did not deserve deception._

_"T...then why?"  Tears spilled down her cheeks, darkening the red dress she was wearing in little drops, much like rain._

_"We are best friends.  Why does it have to be more complicated than that?"  Kakashi had asked.  He honestly did not know she was in love with him.  He thought they were friends…friends with benefits.  Had he known otherwise, he would never have let it go where it did.  Sobbing, she pushed away from the table and ran out.  Kakashi never saw her again._

The knocking on the door pulled Kakashi back to the present; Kakashi went and opened the door.  Standing there was a stocky man with a well-trimmed beard, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  The Akatsuki owned this building, so Kakashi wasn’t worried about who knocked on his door.  A key was required for the top ten floors.  “Asuma, what brings you here?”  Kakashi asked.

Smiling, Asuma held up a fifth of scotch.  “Just got back, picked up a little something I thought you might like to share.”  He walked in, going over to Kakashi’s well stocked bar.  Nodding, Kakashi shut the door.  He didn’t need to think anymore today, anyway.  Eyeing the scotch, he went and filled an ice bucket as Asuma brought over two glasses and the scotch.  Slipping the ice in the glasses, Kakashi watched as Asuma filled them.  After handing one to Kakashi, he took his and clinked glasses with the silver haired man.

“Mission went easy as pie.  Old fool didn’t even know what hit him.”  Asuma said, holding up his cigarette to look at it as he took a sip of scotch.  Kakashi hummed in appreciation.  “So…” Asuma looked over at Kakashi, “I heard there was a new mission Frankenstein requested and Danzou indulged him with.”

Kakashi nodded slightly.  “Orochimaru has requested DNA from the bloodlines of the clans, to create a super assassin.  Danzou has agreed, and is sending people out to get the appropriate clans members, which have already been pinpointed.” 

Asuma chuckled.  “Heh, well…you think he’s testing the Uchiha?”   His eyes were shrewd, taking in his silver haired companion.

Kakashi thought for a moment, and then nodded.  “Perhaps.  Not Itachi, but Sasuke…perhaps.”  Kakashi would not say more, and Asuma knew it.  He got as much as he could.  Nodding, he finished his glass. 

“Well, gotta get to my room.  Need to remind Kurenai of why she misses me.”  He winked at Kakashi as Kakashi snorted.

“Good night, Asuma.”  Shutting the door, he turned around and picked up the glasses, taking them to the kitchen.  Noticing that Asuma had left the scotch, Kakashi poured himself another glass, sipping it and enjoying the burn.  Sitting down on the couch, he put some quiet jazz on.

_“Slower, Kakashi.  You always have to take your surroundings into account.”  Minato reprimanded Kakashi.  Sullen dark eyes looked up.  Kakashi wanted nothing but perfection, and he was aggravated at himself when he did not get it._

_“Yes, Minato-sensei.”  Kakashi responded respectfully.  He tried again, taking things slow and watching his surroundings…and in the process, Rin fell in a ravine, barely avoiding a death fall._

_“Kakashi, why didn’t you help Rin?”  Minato asked as he grabbed the girl._

_“She didn’t take her surroundings into account.  I did, and I couldn’t try to save her.”_

_Sighing, Minato frowned again.  “Kakashi, you have failed this mission.”_

_“What?!  But I did what you said…I followed the rules!”  Kakashi said angrily._

_Minato shook his head.  “You should never break the rules…those who break the rules are scum…but, those who abandon their friends…they are lower than scum.”_

_Kakashi adored Minato.  The only response Minato received was a blink of Kakashi’s eye…but Minato knew that blink was Kakashi taking and storing that information for future use._

Getting up, Kakashi finished off that glass and put the dishes in the sink.  Going into the bedroom, he slipped off his clothes and slipped under the satin sheets.  Blue eyes haunted him until he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

*******

“Well, Kabuto…it seems Danzou approved my request.”  The tall, dark haired man said to his somewhat shorter and bespectacled gray haired assistant.  Looking up, Kabuto adjusted his glasses on his face and nodded, blowing gray bangs out of his eyes.

“Of course, Orochimaru.  It is a simple and logical request.”  Kabuto started cleaning up from the experiments.  Orochimaru took off his gloves, watching his assistant.

“So, are you having dinner with me tonight, or shall we go right to dessert?” he smirked, licking his lips as he appreciated Kabuto’s form.  Kabuto turned, blushing.

“I’m hungry, so dinner first.”  Taking off his gloves he walked by Orochimaru, giving a smirk over his shoulder.  Smiling, Orochimaru followed.

******

“They are making their move.”  The brunette said, eyeing the blonde.

Nodding, the blonde sipped the coffee cup.  “It will be fine.  He’s the best.”

Eyeing the blonde suspiciously, the brunette sipped the hot chocolate that was placed on the table of the café.  “Haven’t we waited long enough?”  Chocolate brown eyes darted around the coffee house, gauging reactions. 

The hazel-eyed blonde sipped the coffee again.  Noticing the trio come in, the coffee was placed on the table.

“Look, stop worrying about it.”  The blue-eyed blonde haired girl said to the dark haired male and the red haired male that was with her.  “I just think it will be fun…we’ll go, party a bit, have some pizza…it’ll be fine.  My dad rented the room for me for the weekend.”

“I…I don’t know, Ino...it’s awfully expensive.”  The red haired teen said, perking up at the mention of food.  His stocky stature showed that he didn’t miss a meal.

“Choji, come on…stop worrying.”  Ino said, her blue eyes lighting up.

“I dunno, Ino…sounds boring.”  The dark haired male said, looking bored.

“Shikamaru!  Stop being a drag.” Her voice was friendly and teasing.

“Fine, fine…we’ll go…if only to shut you up.”  Shikamaru said.  Clapping, Ino led the teens to the elevator.

The brunette started to get up as the blonde grabbed the departing wrist.  “She’s luring them in!” came the indignant response.

“We can’t save everyone.  We have to trust people to make their own decisions, and we have to trust him to save the knucklehead.”  The blonde’s tone left no room for argument.

Frowning, the brunette just watched the trio enter the elevator, the doors closing; blocking them from sight.

*****

_A black eye and a red and black eye stared at him.  Reaching up, he tried to touch that face.  His arms were short…he **was** only two years old._

_The silver haired boy pulled away before he could.  Frowning, Naruto wanted to touch him._

_“I’ll protect you.  Always.”  The voice was very soothing._

_Reaching out again, Naruto touched the mask.  The boy pulled back.  “Nuh uh, you don’t get to see that.”_

_“Why?”  Naruto whined._

_“Everyone needs secrets.”_

_Scrunching up his face, Naruto was unhappy.  The boy picked Naruto up, rocking him gently.  “Sleep, Naruto…I’ll see you in the morning.”  As the silverette rocked Naruto, he fell asleep, his thumb in his mouth.  The last thing Naruto remembered was a kiss to the forehead, before sleep overtook him._

_Waking the next morning, the boy was nowhere to be seen.  Jiraiya came in then, and told Naruto that Jiraiya would take care of him and that Naruto was living with him.  They moved that day.  Naruto never saw the silver haired boy again._

Jerking awake, in a cold sweat, Naruto looked around at the tangled sheets of his bed.  Sighing, he rubbed his eyes.  _Just a demon…nothing but a demon_.  Naruto thought.  He hated that dream…well, _any_ dream with the silver haired boy.  He missed his protector.  He hated dreams with that silver boy in them so much so that he started calling any with the silver haired boy in them his demons…they brought such pain.  Frowning, Naruto got up, feeling empty.


	4. Change of Plans

The sunlight shone in his face from the open windows…he had forgot to close the curtains last night. Yawning, Kakashi rubbed his hands through his hair. Getting up, he went to get a cup of coffee. As he waited for it to brew, he looked at his phone.   _Ten fifty three a.m._    _Shit, I slept later than normal.  Probably those damn dreams._   Luckily, there were no messages. Well, that was good. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he went to open it. "Ah, my Eternal...uh, Kakashi...you are naked."  The dark haired man with the bowl haircut noted uncomfortably.

"Very observant, Guy." Kakashi remarked as he raised an eyebrow. Motioning for Guy to come in, Kakashi went into his bedroom and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. Coming back out he frowned as Guy was drinking Kakashi's mug of coffee. Sighing, he started another cup. "What brings you here Guy?" Kakashi asked, grabbing his cigarettes and pulling one out, lighting it.

Frowning, Guy waved at the smoke. "My Eternal Rival, you know that sm..." he stopped at the look he got. "Ah, well...I came to confirm that I will meet you here at seven for the dinner before the party."

Kakashi took another drag off his cigarette.  _Shit...I completely forgot._ "Mmm, of course." Nodding, Kakashi grabbed the cup, taking a sip.  _This...complicates things._   Guy stayed a bit longer and the two chatted. Well...Guy chatted while Kakashi listened.  After three hints about hunger and food, Kakashi finally made them both some lunch.  After lunch, with profound thanks, Guy finally left.  Kakashi grabbed his phone, looking at the time.   _3:25 p.m_. Mulling his options, Kakashi realized he really only had one. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number he had programmed in.

**********

Naruto frowned at his phone. "What the hell?" Grabbing it, he answered cautiously. "Hello?"

"Is this Naruto? This is Kakashi." The voice said a warm tint to it.

"H...how did you get my number?" Naruto asked cautiously.

A warm chuckle lit up the other end. "You left your phone on the table yesterday. I hacked it; put my number in yours and yours in mine. It's while you were finding the secret door in that video game."

Naruto grinned. "Pretty sneaky."

"Yes, so anyways...about dinner tonight...I forgot that I had a party I have to attend...it's for work." Naruto's smile faded...he thought it was too good to be true.  _This guy is like, ten years older than me, and hot…he was just being nice accepting the dinner invitation_.  After getting home the night before, Naruto realized that the reason he didn’t want to “hurt” Kakashi was because he was attracted to him.  It was a surprising, but not unpleasant, thought.  He had friends of all kinds; hell, Kiba was bisexual.  Naruto just hadn’t met anyone he had been attracted to but Sakura, so he had assumed he was straight.   Holding back in the sigh, he nodded.  Realizing that Kakashi couldn't see the nod, he cleared his throat.  

"Yea, right.  No problem."  Naruto said, hiding his disappointment.

"Well, Naruto, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for the party instead?  There will be food there; a dinner before the party."  Kakashi offered.

Naruto perked up at that.   _Maybe he really did like me...calm down, knucklehead...he may just be being nice._   "Uh, yea, sure.  Should I wear nice clothes, like a suit...or can I just wear nice pants and a polo?"

Kakashi smirked on his end of the telephone call.  "Why don't you come over and we'll get you fitted for a tuxedo...it's  _that_ kind of a party."

Naruto blushed.  "Oh...okay...sure.  Where did you want to meet?"  In his head, he was trying to figure out how much money he had in the bank.

"Come to my place.  Tenzou Towers.  Call and I will come down." 

"Okay, be there in twenty."  Naruto hung up, grabbing a quick shower, throwing on jeans, a black tee shirt, socks and his converse.  Heading out, he texted Kiba, telling him to cover for Naruto.  Kiba agreed. Naruto then texted Jiraiya telling him that he was going out and he would spend the night at Kiba's.

Heading to Tenzou Towers, Naruto gulped.  That was one of the most expensive places in town.  The bottom floors were shopping, the "middle" floors were offices, and the top floors were apartments with the most spectacular views in all of Japan.   _What the hell does he do to be able to afford to live here?_  As he walked into the building, Naruto pulled out his phone.  Texting Kakashi, he waited in the cafe...nervously.

Kiba came up about then.  "Hey, what's up?"

"What're you doing here?"  Naruto grumbled not wanting to deal with Kiba.

"Well...if I am covering for ya, I wanted to know who I was covering for."  Kiba stated simply.  About then, Kakashi walked up.  Naruto just wanted to die as Kiba gulped.  "Oh, yea...I can understand now...see ya." He got up and left, leaving a very confused Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto just raised his hands.  "Don't.  He is an idiot.  So, umm...is there a tux place in here?"  Naruto asked nervously.

Kakashi smiled.  "Sort of.  Come with me."  Leading Naruto to the elevators, he entered.  Naruto had been here twice.  Once when Jiraiya got his girlfriend a ruby necklace for Christmas, and once to visit a lawyer.  Both times, he felt out of place.  That was no exception today.  As Kakashi hummed, the older male hit button 60.  Pulling out a small metal key, he put it in the lock, also allowing his right eye to be scanned.  The elevator hummed to life. 

Naruto gulped.  "I...I thought the top floors were for important people.  Apartments and all."  Naruto stammered.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto.  "The bottom few floors are businesses.  Floors five through nineteen are offices.  Twenty through sixty are apartments, but the top ten floors are private access only."

Naruto nodded, swallowing.  "B...but I'm not important."  Naruto stuttered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Well, I would suppose that would depend on who you asked."  He stared at Naruto as Naruto swallowed hard.  Suddenly, the doors opened.  "After you."  Kakashi motioned to the open door.  Naruto nodded, stepping out as Kakashi stepped out behind him.  "This way."  Kakashi motioned to the right as he started walking.  Naruto dutifully followed.  Knocking on a door, the silver haired man waited.  A few moments later, a girl answered.

"Kakashi!  And who do you have here?"  Her brown eyes were kind, her brunette hair back in a French braid.

"Hey Tenten, this is Naruto.  He is my guest at the party tonight.  He needs a tuxedo.  Can you help?"  Kakashi asked friendly.

"Sure!  Come with me, Naruto.  I'll get you fixed up in a jiffy.  Kakashi, this will take about an hour or two.  I think Kurenai was looking for you, if you want to call her."  Tenten smiled.  "So, you're a ..." her voice faded as she took Naruto into another room.  Kakashi shook his head.  Tenten was so...naive.  She didn't realize what she was involved in.  Neither she nor Rock did.  However, Danzou had to have some reputable people, to keep the Akatsuki in the clear.  While the Akatsuki might be well known in hushed tones, clinging to the shadows, Danzou was able to keep up a respectable businessman façade.  The only thing that connected the Akatsuki to this building were rumors.  Shaking his head, Kakashi walked out of the room.

Going down the elevator to the fifty-fourth floor, Kakashi walked to Kurenai's door and knocked on it.  Opening the door, Kurenai stood there in a skirt and a tee shirt.  Smiling, she ushered for Kakashi to enter.  Walking in, Kakashi looked around for Asuma.  "He's gone.  He'll be back in about an hour."  She smirked.  "We're going to the party.  Are you?"  Her eyes were dark.

"Mmhm."  Kakashi murmured.

"Good.  I know that Guy hates going alone."  Kurenai grinned, licking her lips as she walked up to Kakashi.

"I have a date."  Kakashi informed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh, really?  Who?”  Kurenai’s eyes darkened, and Kakashi was wary.

“No one you know.”  The silver haired man answered evasively.

"Well, she won't be as good as me."  Kurenai whispered.

"She is a he."  Kakashi informed her.

"Mmmm...kinky."  Kurenai said, a glint of dark fury in her eyes, as she tried to suppress the jealousy overtaking her face.  Kissing Kakashi hard, she shoved him on the bed.  "Well, I'll have to make sure you don't forget about me."  Unzipping his pants, she pulled Kakashi's cock out, stroking it as she crawled on his lap.  Breaking the kiss, seeing Kakashi ready for her, she slid onto him, kissing him again as she raked her fingernails across his back. 

*****

Naruto walked out, wearing a black tuxedo with a deep blue vest and bowtie, which made a nice contrast to the white shirt and brought out his eyes.  It had taken about two hours, so he was glad he had hurried over.  He had no idea how Tenten had done it, but she had been able to fit Naruto in a tuxedo.  Pulling his wallet out of his jeans, he looked at her.  "How much?"

Tenten smiled.  "Kakashi'll take care of it.  I'm pretty sure you can't afford it."  She winked.  Naruto blushed.  

"I'm not poor.," he mumbled.

Tenten laughed.  "I'm sure you're not...but I don't think you have 554375.00 yen."  

Naruto gaped.  "T...that's like, five thousand American dollars!" 

Tenten grinned, nodding.  "I do top quality work.  So, like I said, Kakashi'll take care of it."  Naruto nodded mutely, walking out.  As he came out, he saw that Kakashi was ready as well, in a black tuxedo with a crimson vest and tie.  Naruto didn't want to think how much that cost. 

Seeing Naruto come out, Kakashi’s eye darkened as he felt his cock stiffen in his pants.  _Shit, this definitely complicates things.  Mission, silverfang, remember the mission._ Standing, Kakashi nodded in approval.  “Tenten, amazing work as usual.” 

Naruto gulped, not able to say anything upon seeing Kakashi dressed like walking sex.  He looked at Kakashi, not sure what to do next.

Kakashi took the bag that Tenten handed him.  “Let’s go drop your stuff off, then we’ll head to dinner.  If it gets too late, we have guestrooms where you can stay the night.  Sound good?”  Kakashi asked as Naruto mutely nodded.

Going back to the elevator, Kakashi took Naruto to the forty-fifth floor.  Stopping at apartment A, he opened it, leading Naruto inside.  “I’ll put your stuff here; you can come change and spend the night here afterwards, if you’d like.”  Setting the bag down, Kakashi turned to Naruto.  “Well now, ready for dinner, Naruto?"

 


	5. Dinner

Naruto looked around as Kakashi ushered Naruto into a large ballroom.  Directing the awkward blonde to a chair, Naruto was horrified to find out it was the head table.  The stocky man with the eyepatch studied Naruto, giving Kakashi an unreadable look as Kakashi bowed.  "Lord Danzou, I present my date for the evening, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto swallowed hard, bowing as well.  Sitting down to Kakashi's left as Kakashi sat down on Danzou's left, Naruto looked around.  People were sitting around circular tables.  Every man was in a tuxedo, and every woman had on a beautiful dress.  Looking over at Kakashi, Naruto realized that he could see part of a scar peeking out from the silver bangs.

Peering past Kakashi, Naruto saw Danzou, then a dark haired male with a hard face sitting next to a woman with crimson red hair piled on her head in curls, a lilac dress on.  Kakashi was talking to Danzou, as well as the dark haired male. Suddenly, a champagne flute was set in front of Naruto, as was a small salad.  Sighing, Naruto took a sip of water and looked down... _Shit._ There were three forks.  Frowning, he looked down.  This was  _not_ what Naruto had in mind when he thought "dinner."

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and gave a small smile as he quietly kept Naruto's gaze and subtly lifted a fork before starting to eat.  Sighing in relief, Naruto picked up his corresponding fork and ate his salad.  Kakashi took a sip of champagne.  "Don't like champagne?"  Kakashi asked.

Naruto frowned.  "I can't.  I'm only seventeen."   _Well, shit...this would probably stop anything_.  But Naruto didn't feel like he could lie to Kakashi. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't show shock, he just shrugged.  "Lord Danzou is allowed to...bend...some rules."  Taking his champagne flute, Kakashi held it to Naruto's lips gently, eyes locked with Naruto's.  Nodding, eyes so clear and blue, Naruto  took a sip.  The bubbly liquid slid down his throat, tickling his nose as Kakashi pulled the flute away.  Winking with his eye that was showing, Kakashi went back to eating.

 _Holy shit!_ Naruto put his left hand in his lap, covering his growing erection with his napkin.   _How ..how ..how can that man make me so weak in the knees from one look?_

_****_

Dinner was rather uneventful after that.  The food was delicious!  Once dinner was done, everyone got up.  Leading Naruto out, Kakashi took him to another room.  This one was darker, with circular tables and three bars.  Taking Naruto over to a table, Kakashi sat down.  "Would you like anything to drink?"  Kakashi asked kindly.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"  Naruto asked warily.

Kakashi chuckled.  "No.  They do have water and soda, you know." 

Naruto blushed.  "O...oh."  He felt like an idiot.

"But, if you have permission, you can spend the night, now that I know you are seventeen."  Kakashi lied.  Hell, he lied about so much as part of his mission, he sometimes wondered what the truth was...and if he could keep it straight.

"Huh?  Oh, well, I already made plans to stay at Kiba's, so if I don't show up, Kiba won't care."  Naruto blushed. 

"Oh?"  Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto.  "Come on."  Grabbing Naruto's hand, Kakashi led him to the bar.  Ordering a whiskey, he looked at Naruto. 

"P...Pepsi."  Naruto stuttered, as he was given a glass bottle of soda.  Kakashi looked at Naruto after setting him down at a table.

"Naruto, you do know I am 27, right?"  Kakashi asked, staring at the teen.  Better this come out now than later.

"Y...yes, so?" asked Naruto with more bravado than he felt.

"So...."  Kakashi said, leaning closer, "I am attracted to you, but I don't want to upset you."  Kakashi said quietly, looking at his drink.

Naruto caught his breath.   _Kakashi...was attracted... to him?_ Gulping, Naruto hazarded a glance at the older male.  Kakashi was staring at the drink, his face unreadable.

"M...me?"  Naruto asked.  Kakashi stared at his whiskey, nodding.  "That's cool."  Naruto grinned.  "I...I think I like you too.  So why does it bother you so much?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Besides the fact that you are ten years younger than me, so I feel like a pedophile?"  Kakashi asked

Naruto frowned.  "Kakashi, age is a number."

Kakashi just chuckled, downing his whiskey.  About then, a man with a bowl cut of black hair sat next to Kakashi.  "Kakashi, my Rival!  Who is this strapping man?  Is this your date?"

Kakashi winced.  "Yes. Guy, this is Naruto.  Naruto, one of my oldest friends, Guy." 

Smiling, Guy gripped Naruto's hand, pumping it.  "Ah, the power of youth!  He most certainly has it!"  Kakashi smiled slightly with the validation from Guy.  Suddenly, Kakashi looked past Guy.

"Naruto, stay here a moment, please?  I will be back momentarily."  He headed off.  Guy noticed the same thing and followed Kakashi, excusing himself as well.  Frowning. Naruto had no option but to sit...until he saw that pink hair.  Jumping up, he headed to the couple

"Sakura?"  Naruto asked, tapping the rosette on the shoulder.  Both Sakura and a dark haired male with dark, hard eyes turned.  The guy looked a lot like the man at the head table to the right of Danzou, but younger.  Sakura's eyes got huge.

"Naruto!  What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging the blonde.  Naruto hugged her back tightly.  The ravenette didn't seem to be happy.

"Well, funny story, uhm. I am here on a date with Kakashi.  You know him?"  Naruto asked.  Sakura frowned at the man who was, presumably, her date.  Naruto looked between them.  "What?  You pissed cause I am bi?"  Naruto asked, confused.

Sakura looked back at Naruto.  "Huh?  Oh...no, not at all. Naruto."  She smiled.  "I just didn’t know Kakashi was bi."

The ravenette crossed his arms.  "Kakashi'll fuck anything that moves."  He muttered as Sakura hit him on the shoulder.

"Uhm. Hee hee. Naruto, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruto...my oldest childhood friend."  She gave Sasuke a warning look.

"Hey, nice to meet ya."  Naruto said, holding out a hand.  Sasuke begrudgingly shook it.  About then, a fast song came on.  "Come on, let's dance!"  As Sakura led Sasuke and Naruto out on the dance floor, she tried to keep her nerves at bay.  If Kakashi was assigned to Naruto this wasn't good.  Not at all.

****

Kakashi looked at the man strapped to the chair.  Sighing  he took his tuxedo jacket off.  "You know. I was on a date.  I don't appreciate being pulled off a date to correct employee issues."  He frowned at the man in the chair.

The black haired teen stared at Kakashi calmly.  "I used my discretion.  Zabuza is still an asset to the organization...even if he is no longer with the Akatsuki." 

"Haku. You are not employed to use discretion, you are employed to follow directions.  Your mission was to eliminate Zabuza."  Sighing, Kakashi rolled up his sleeves.  Looking at Asuma, he nodded.  Asuma shook his head, standing behind the teen. 

Kakashi sighed. "Are you going to rectify your mistake?"

Haku looked up calmly.  "No, Zabuza is an asset."

"I appreciate your honesty."  Kakashi noted.  Sighing, Kakashi made the hand seals, lightning engulfed his hand as he called out "Chidori," and drove it through Haku's heart.  As the teen's life drained, his face became peaceful.  "What a waste."  Kakashi stated, going to wash his hands and arms of the teen's blood.

"Yea."  Asuma frowned, picking up the body for disposal.

*****

Naruto was dancing and having a good time.  Sasuke was even starting to open up.  After about the sixth song, Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder.  Turning around, Naruto smiled.  "Hey. Kakashi!" 

"Hey.  Sorry about that.  Work."  Shrugging apologetically, Kakashi offered a hand.  As a slow song came on, Kakashi started dancing with Naruto.  Naruto blushed, but danced as well.  Those butterflies were active again, especially when Kakashi smiled.  "Are you having a good time?"

"Yea, definitely."  Naruto grinned.  As the song ended, Kakashi led Naruto back to the table.  As the two sat, talking, a bearded man walked up in a white tux. A woman in a blood red dress was on his arm.

"Asuma, Kurenai, this is Naruto.  Naruto, this is Asuma and Kurenai."  Asuma shook Naruto's hand as Kurenai smiled coolly.  As Asuma lit up a cigarette he pulled Kurenai on his lap. 

"Boss throws a great party."  Asuma noted, lighting a cigarette.  Asuma called a server over.  Ordering whiskeys all around, he looked at Kakashi.  Offering a cigarette, Kakashi took it.  Lighting it, Asuma offered one to Naruto.  Naruto raised a hand and smiled.

"No thanks."

The waitress came back, sitting a whiskey in front of each.  As Kakashi and Asuma made small talk, Naruto sat, not really drinking his whiskey.  Looking up, he caught Kurenai staring at Kakashi like she wanted to eat him alive.  Flicking her eyes over to Naruto after feeling being stared at, she finished her whiskey, taunting Naruto with her reddish brown eyes.

Jealousy flared up in Naruto.  Kakashi said he liked Naruto.   _Bitch needs to back off._   Grabbing the glass, he downed it, eyes watering at the burn.  Kakashi looked over at Naruto.  Asuma chuckled, ordering another round.  As the server sat four more glasses down, Naruto grabbed it and drank it.  "C'mon 'Kashi, le-s dance."  Grabbing Kakashi's hand, he pulled the silver haired man onto the dance floor.  He had to walk slow, the ground was tilting.

The floor tilted again as Naruto grinned.  Kakashi looked at Naruto.  "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea...she jes...lookin' at you like she wanna eat ya, an' lookin' at me like a baby.  I don't like."

Kakashi smirked.  "Are you jealous?"

"Shaddap."  Naruto said, blushing.

"You are jealous."  Kakashi smirked.

"Shut it."  Naruto grumbled.

"But you ar..." Kakashi didn't get to finish the statement as Naruto grabbed Kakashi's tie, pulling Kakashi into a kiss.  Eye widening, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him into the kiss, eyes sliding closed.  As Naruto kissed him, Kakashi ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip.  Gasping at the sensation, Naruto opened his mouth.  Kakashi took the opportunity and slid his tongue in, running it over Naruto's tongue.  Naruto growled, lust coiling in his gut

That primal growl made Kakashi's cock twitch.  Moaning low in his throat, he ran his one hand up to Naruto's neck as he ran the other one down, squeezing Naruto's ass.  Naruto growled, pulling Kakashi closer to him.  Breaking the kiss, Naruto's eyes were dark.  Kakashi looked at Naruto, nodding at the unspoken request.  Grabbing Naruto's hand he led the blonde to the elevator as maroon eyes followed their movements.

Once the elevator was moving to the sixtieth floor, Naruto pushed Kakashi against the wall, nipping on Kakashi's neck, sucking on it, leaving an angry red mark.  "You're mine."  Naruto growled, this primal jealousy and need to claim erupting from inside of him.  Kakashi's breath caught in his throat at being... _dominated._

At the ding, Kakashi pulled Naruto down the hall.  Opening his door, Kakashi pulled Naruto inside.  As soon as the door shut, Naruto was kissing Kakashi again.  Running his hands through those silver locks, Naruto whimpered. Pulling back, gasping for air, Naruto looked up...and froze.  Staring back at him were the black and red and black eyes from his demons.

 


	6. Afterparty

Naruto stared.  Kakashi stopped, confused as to why Naruto stopped.  Suddenly, he realized both eyes were open.  In addition, he was able to see out of both eyes, which means that when Naruto was playing with his hair…Kakashi put his hands to his bangs, realizing they were moved out of the way.  Mistaking the abrupt stop as revulsion, Kakashi combed his bangs back over his left eye.  "I was in an accident when I was y..." the explanation never got finished.

"Why did you leave me?"  Naruto asked the pain in his voice evident.

"What are you talking about?"  Kakashi asked evasively.  Stepping back, Naruto noticed Kakashi didn’t deny the accusation.

"You promised me you would protect me.  You promised I would see you again...and then you disappeared."  Naruto turned around, wrapping his arms around himself.  His back was to Kakashi, and even though the room was comfortable, the memories chilled Naruto to the bone.

"Naruto, I just met you yes..."  Kakashi began, but was unable to finish this sentence as well, since Naruto whirled on him.

"Stop lying!  Damnit! I know it was you!"  Naruto swung a punch at Kakashi, who easily caught it and deflected it, grabbing Naruto's wrist.  Naruto swung with the other one, and Kakashi deflected again, grabbing that wrist.  Pulling Naruto up so their noses almost touched, Kakashi's eyes were open...and dangerous.

“Naruto, you don’t know what you are talking about.  And you need to leave it that way.”  Kakashi growled.

“Like fuck I don’t!  Why won’t you admit it?  Why won’t you just explain?”  Naruto was angry, breathing heavy, a strain to his voice.

Grabbing Naruto’s arm, Kakashi drug him out to the balcony “You need to cool off.”  Shutting the glass door behind them, the men stood on the balcony, Kakashi not releasing his hold on Naruto.  Pulling him close, Kakashi whispered in his ear, “My apartment is bugged.  Drop it now, and I will explain later.  Know that I did not intentionally leave you; the ANBU had a mission for me I had to take.  And we have to make this look believable.”  Kissing Naruto’s neck, he looked at Naruto.  Pulling back, Naruto was still breathing heavily, the alcohol having burnt through his system with his lust and rage.  Looking up at Kakashi, he could see the sincerity in Kakashi’s eyes.  Hoping he wasn’t making the wrong choice, he nodded, his anger slowly ebbing.  Kakashi started kissing on Naruto’s ear again.  “I know you don’t want to get physical again, but at least let me play the makeup part and come in for a bit so the ears here.”  Leading Naruto in, Kakashi shut the door.

“I’m sorry, Naruto.  I wish I knew who he was…I’d kick his ass for hurting you.”  Kakashi kissed Naruto’s neck again, rubbing Naruto’s arms as if he was trying to warm Naruto up.  Naruto dutifully shivered.

“T…thanks.  He was just…I got beat up a lot as a kid cause he left.”  Naruto frowned, looking down.  Kakashi frowned as well…he felt this was not an act.

Putting a finger under his chin, Kakashi lifted Naruto to face him.  “I’m sorry.”  Kakashi whispered, leaning down and kissing Naruto gently.  “If things work out between us, no one will touch you.”  Kakashi promised.  Blue eyes looked up at the black one that wasn’t hiding behind the silver bangs.  Nodding, Naruto shivered. 

“I…I’m not really in the mood now to mess around…but I don’t want to go to Kiba’s.  Can I stay here…with you?”  The vulnerability pierced Kakashi’s heart.

Kakashi swallowed hard.  “Sure.”  Slipping off his tuxedo coat, he laid it on the couch.  “Just put your tux on the sofa.  I’ll get it pressed.”  Unbuttoning his vest as he loosened his tie, he smiled, slipping off his shirt as he went into his bedroom. 

Naruto slipped out of his tuxedo, folding it neatly and setting it in a pile on the couch.  He realized about then that he didn’t have any pajama bottoms.  Shrugging, he walked around in his boxers. 

Eventually, Kakashi came out in sweatpants.  “You can sleep in here with me, or on the sofa.”  Grabbing the tuxedos, he put them in separate plastic bags and hung them on the outside door handle to the apartment.  “Maid will pick them up in the morning.”  Kakashi noted as Naruto was loitering by the door to the bedroom.  Naruto nodded as Kakashi led him into his room, sliding into bed.  Opening the sheets up, he offered for Naruto to lay next to him.  Gratefully, Naruto slid in next to the silver haired man, and fell asleep.

Sleep was more elusive for Kakashi.  _Naruto put two and two together too quickly.  He is smarter than they think.  But then, I already knew that._   A small swell of pride rose in him at the thought of Naruto not being as stupid as people assumed.  Sighing, Kakashi tried to roll over, but Naruto clung to him, the blonde’s head on Kakashi’s chest.  Resting his nose in Naruto’s hair, the blonde’s scent calmed Kakashi, and he finally fell asleep.

*****

“He got him quickly.”  Itachi noted, watching the video footage.

“Indeed he did.”  Danzou said approvingly, adding, “But I wouldn’t expect anything less from Kakashi.”

“How long will it take to get the kid to stay willingly?”  Itachi asked, mildly interested.

“With Kakashi, probably a week.  He can charm anyone if he wants to.”  The redhead said.

“He hasn’t charmed you, Karin.”  Itachi said, nuzzling her neck.

“Yet…” she shrugged, enjoying the attention.

Playfully, Itachi squeezed Karin’s waist as he asked Danzou, “What about Haku?”  Itachi kissed her neck before turning his attention back to Danzou.

“Haku has been taken care of.  Zabuza has not…which is why I brought you here.  I need you to eliminate Zabuza.  That is your top priority.  Understood?”  Danzou stated as Itachi nodded.  “Dismissed.”  Danzou said.

Heading out, Itachi took Karin’s hand, leading her to their room.  Sitting in the cloud of smoke, staring at the blonde dancing with Kakashi, Danzou was pleased with his adjutant’s abilities.  Lighting up a cigar, Danzou stared at the screen.  “In time, my fox…in time…the jutsu in your head will let my Gyūki out…” 


	7. The Job

Stretching, Naruto felt something warm against his back.  As the arm wrapped over his waist, he felt the face snuggle into his neck.  He stiffened, but then remembered last night.  Smiling, he relaxed into the older male's touch.  Snoring lightly, Kakashi pulled him closer.

Suddenly, Kakashi's phone rang the song something Naruto had never heard.  "Hello," Kakashi’s voice said, not sounding asleep at all, even though he had been lightly snoring until the phone rang.  "I see.  Of course."  Sitting up, Naruto rolled over, looking as Kakashi got up.  Slipping off his sweatpants, Kakashi walked over to his closet, oblivious to Naruto being awake. 

Naruto was blushing, as he could not seem to drag his eyes away from Kakashi and his...endowments.  Kakashi pulled out a pair of slacks, slipping them on.   _Dear gods, he goes commando._ Pulling out a silver dress shirt, he slipped it on, buttoning it up.

"You can get up and get dressed.  The maid has cleaned your clothes.  I have to escort you out, as you are on a private floor.  I have to go, urgent business just arose." Turning around as he tucked in his shirt, he smiled at Naruto.  "I would rather stay here..." he eyed the blushing blonde.

Naruto covered his head, embarrassment burning through his face.  The covers were pulled down, and Kakashi leaned over, kissing Naruto deeply.  Pulling back, a brown haired girl flittered past Kakashi’s memory.  Kakashi looked down, eye filled with pain.  "Naruto...you need to know.  I can’t be exclusive, due to my job.  I...I just want us on the same page."

***

"Oh my God!  Kakashi is a hooker?"  Kiba asked, the burger laying forgotten on the table as Naruto glared.

"That's not what I said!" Naruto grumbled, pushing his fries around on his plate.  He had went to Kiba's after leaving, confused by Kakashi's confession.  "Besides ... he doesn’t seem the type to just sleep around." Naruto defended his protector.

"What else is there as a job that would inhibit monogamy?"  Kiba asked, picking his burger back up and taking a bite.

"I...I don’t know.  A singer maybe?" Naruto brightened at the thought.

"A singer could be monogamous." Kiba pointed out.  "They would just have to be secretive about their ship."  He shrugged, grabbing his milkshake.

Naruto frowned.   _Great...I like a prostitute._

_***_

Kakashi leaned over the roof.  Clothed in all black, a black sock cap on his head, his face covered in a black mask, he leaned down.  Looking over at the red headed man who refused to wear a hat, even though his hair stood out like a wildfire, the red head nodded at Kakashi.  Sea green eyes studied the scene.  Nodding, Kakashi slid down, walking on the glass of the building, crouching as he pulled out an instrument.

 _His chakra control is amazing._   The red headed, sea green eyed man studied the silverette.

“Gaara, now.”  Kakashi ordered as the redhead snapped his eyes to Kakashi.  Nodding, he slipped through the hole in the glass Kakashi had cut, Kakashi sliding in behind him.  As they walked in, Kakashi started setting up a black tripod, a long, clear wire connected to it.  Meanwhile, Gaara was cutting a small hole in the floor.  Once Gaara was done, Kakashi moved the tripod over.  Looking in the magnifying glass scope, he saw the target asleep on his back.  Slipping the poison down the wire, as he dropped the wire closer to the man’s open mouth, it dripped in the target’s mouth while he snored. Seeing the successful ingestion, Kakashi started pulling the wire up and breaking down the tripod as Gaara replaced the missing ceiling piece.  Slipping out the hole in the glass and then replacing it, both men left quickly.

***

Kakashi’s cell phone buzzed, waking him up.  Looking over, he reached over the redhead to grab the phone.  _Turn on your television to the news._   Sighing, Kakashi got the remote and turned it on.  Flipping through the channels, he stopped on the news.  “And Congressman Taizana Shiromoma has died in his sleep.  Sources are saying it’s a heart attack…”  Gaara opened his eyes at this and looked at the broadcast.  Kakashi’s phone buzzed again.  _Good job, sensei._

“Who was that?”  Gaara asked, stretching.

“Lord Danzou.  He wanted to thank me for doing a good job and congratulate you for your first assignment with me training you.”  Kakashi responded, turning the television off and laying back down.

“Mm, yes, you trained me well.”  Gaara murmured, nuzzling Kakashi’s neck.  “But I forgot some things, so I think you should teach me that second lesson again.  The one after we got back to your apartment.”

“Oh, really?”  Kakashi smirked, rolling Gaara over on his back.  “Well, I most definitely need to re-teach you then.”  As Kakashi kissed down Gaara’s chest, blonde hair drifted into his mind.

*********

Walking into the office later in the day, Kakashi lit a cigarette as Danzou ushered him to a seat.  “Well done on Tai.” 

Kakashi bowed, taking a seat.  “If my Lord is pleased, it pleases me.”  Kakashi replied mildly.

“So…what have you learned?”  Danzou asked, taking a sip of his brandy.

“Kurenai is keeping a close tab on Asuma.  He seems to be stable, but his flashbacks are becoming more vivid.  However, he isn’t a liability…yet.”  Kakashi said, getting up and pouring himself some scotch.  “He does keep muttering about the Leaf…but it is unlikely he remembers anything of value.  However, Kurenai opens herself to me as easily as she opens her legs.  I’ll be the first to hear when something of importance comes up.”  Kakashi sat back down with his drink.

Danzou nodded.  “And Gaara?” he prodded.

“Gaara will be a fine assassin one day, if his stubborn will can be tamed.  However, he is no longer a jinchurriki; therefore, I do not know how valuable he is to you.  We had heard the rumors, but they seem to be true…when he died during the strike of Suna, the tailed beast escaped and went looking for a new host, it appears.  The new host is unknown.”

Danzou nodded, face troubled.  “That is troubling news.  I was hoping for more.  Will be he become an excellent assassin, or simply mediocre?”

Kakashi sat, finishing his cigarette, deep in thought.  Smashing out the cigarette, he took a sip.  “I believe he can become excellent…if his passion can be tamed.  I was able to get him in my bed with little more than a drink and a compliment.”

Danzou chuckled.  “You give yourself too little credit.  You can be very charming.  It is one of your many assets.”

Kakashi shrugged.  Finishing his drink, he stood up to leave, as the discussion was ending.  As he reached the door, Danzou cleared his throat.  “And good work on the Uzumaki.  The way it is going, he should be ours willingly within a week.”  Looking back over his shoulder, Kakashi said nothing, merely nodding as he closed the door behind him.

 


	8. Confrontations

Naruto was back at Red’s Playground, playing a combat game.  Grunting in frustration, he narrowly missed a knife thrown at him.  “What the hell, Kiba…you’re supposed to be on my team!”

The brown haired teen next to Naruto just grunted back, “I _am_ on your team.  What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know about the knife you just threw.”  Naruto fell to the ground, rolled and then slid on one knee, shooting a sniper that belied his position because of the glint of sunlight off his watch.

“I _didn’t_ throw a damn knife!”  Kiba grumbled as a third voice interrupted the conversation.

“He didn’t throw the knife.  I did.”  Naruto recognized that voice.  Stopping, shocked, he was shot in the chest with the words “Game Over—Fatality” flashing in his goggles.  Taking the glasses off, he looked over at the bearded man with the cigarette clamped in his teeth.  Taking off his goggles, Asuma nodded at the teens.  “I need to talk to you Naruto.  Now.”

Nodding, Naruto walked over, setting down at a table.  “Hey Asuma, how’s it going?”

“Not here…private.”  Asuma walked out and Naruto dutifully followed him.  Once they walked to a park about a block away, Asuma jumped up on the picnic table, sitting there, his cigarette in his hand.  Naruto just rather looked at him…waiting for him to say whatever it was he wanted to tell Naruto.

“Naruto…I…you’re in danger around Kakashi.  You need to stay away from him.”  Asuma said finally, kind brown eyes looking up at the teen. 

Naruto stiffened.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  Just because he’s a hooker, doesn’t mean I am in danger.”

Asuma laughed aloud, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.  Smiling at Naruto, he kept chuckling.  “A hooker?  Damn kid, you have a wild imagination.  He’s not a hooker…maybe a whore, but not a hooker.”  Wiping his eyes, he studied Naruto.  “See?  This is why I came here to warn you.  You are so damn naïve…and likeable.  I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I think I can handle myself.”  Naruto pouted, looking at Asuma as he crossed his arms.

Asuma shook his head.  “Fine, kid…if I have to lay it out for you, I’ll lay it out for you.  However, you need to keep your mouth shut or the Akatsuki will come after you.  Kakashi’s an assassin, kid.  He’ll kill anyone for any reason.  If Danzou says jump, Kakashi’s already three feet in the air.”  Stubbing out the cigarette, Asuma looked up at Naruto.  “Don’t you get it?  Kakashi’s a killer.  But more than that…he _likes_ it.” 

Naruto didn’t believe Asuma.  Kakashi was too nice to be a killer.  “Yea, right…whatever.  Even if I believed you, why would you risk yourself telling me this?”  Naruto glared at Asuma.

“Simple.  You are a nice kid.  You’re from the Leaf…I was too.  My dad was the Third Hokage.  Your father was my friend.”  Getting up, he patted Naruto’s shoulder.  “I get it, Naruto.  He’s charming, but he has fucked half of Japan.  I get how it could be hard to stay away, but you need to.”

Asuma started to walk off.  Turning, Naruto called after him, “Hey…how do you know all this?”

Asuma turned around, “I know because I’m his Cleaner.”

*****

Naruto thought about what Asuma had said.  In truth, he was scared….if it was true.  Nevertheless, he would not know if it was true until he talked to Kakashi.  So, he texted Kakashi.  _Can I see you tonight?_

 _Sure.  Where?_ Came the reply a few minutes later.

 _Probably Himitsu no Hoteru.  Seven?_   Naruto didn’t know anywhere else where Kakashi probably wouldn’t be seen but the cheap hotel halfway between Naruto’s house and Tenzou Towers.

 _See you then_.

Naruto grabbed his wallet and headed out.  Approaching the hotel, he went to the attendant and checked in under the name Kushato Uzunami.  It was the fake name on his ID he used, too.   A mish of his mother and father…it made sense.  Once he got the room number, he texted it to Kakashi.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door…Naruto sighed in relief.  It was 7:15.  Naruto had almost convinced himself Kakashi wasn’t coming.  Peeking out the hole in the door, he confirmed it was Kakashi.  Opening it, Kakashi walked in.  “Hey Naruto.  What’s up that you wanted to see me in a nondescript hotel?”  His bangs were still covering his left eye.

Naruto bit his lip.  “Well, uh…I got a visit today…and I needed to verify some stuff with you.”  Naruto was suddenly very nervous.  What if what Asuma said was true?  What if Kakashi killed him?  Suddenly, his palms got sweaty.

“Oh?”  Kakashi asked, sitting down.  He was in dress pants with a grey vee neck on.  Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he looked at Naruto.  “Do you mind?”

Naruto shook his head no.  “Um, first…Jiraiya knows where I am, as does Kiba.  So if I don’t come back, they’ll know.  And I told them both who I was meeting here…so they know it’s you.”  Kakashi studied the blonde as he rambled.  “A…are you really an assassin for the Akatsuki?”  Naruto blurted out.

Kakashi stilled at that question.  He studied Naruto carefully.  “And what if I was?” he asked, voice neutral.

“Then I want to know if it’s your job to kill me.”  Naruto said simply, with more courage than he felt.  He actually felt like he was going to piss himself.  Moreover, the fact that Kakashi did not act outraged, or scared, or… _anything_ was cementing Naruto’s fears.

“I am Lord Danzou’s highest adjutant.  I am an assassin with the ability to use chakra.  I work for the Akatsuki.  But it is not my job to kill you.”  Kakashi kept Naruto’s gaze, impressed with Naruto’s courage when the kid had to be terrified.  He hid it fairly well.  “I am also excellent at reading people.  I know that no one knows you are here, or whom you are with.  You don’t lie well.”

Naruto gulped, his eyes growing huge.  “Then how can I know you are telling the truth?  Maybe you are going to kill me.”

Kakashi stood, smashing the cigarette out underfoot as he walked over to Naruto.  “Naruto, if it was my job to kill you, you’d already be dead.  I am _very_ good at my job.”  Sighing, he went over, sitting on the bed. 

Naruto shivered.  “I liked it better when I thought you were a hooker.” He mumbled.

Kakashi looked up at that and laughed.  “A hooker?  You thought I was a prostitute?”

Naruto looked indignant.  “Well, you said we couldn’t be exclusive…how many jobs are there where someone _can’t_ be exclusive?”

Kakashi smiled softly.  “Naruto, please…come sit by me.”  He patted the bed.  Naruto begrudgingly did so.  Letting out a huge puff of air, Kakashi ran his hand through his hair.  “Naruto, your father was a great man.  He was my sensei.  I loved him; very much…he was like a second father to me.  When he died, he made me vow to protect you.  I vowed that to him.”  Kakashi’s eyes misted over with memories of the past.  Naruto sat, looking at Kakashi.

Shaking his head, Kakashi snapped back to the present.  “I was sent on a mission, and by the time I got back…you were gone.  I tried to find you, but then I was sent on another mission…and once I found out you were with Jiraiya, I knew you were safe.”  Kakashi said.

“How did you go from ANBU, an honorable shinobi, to assassin, a dishonorable profession?”  Naruto asked.

Kakashi studied Naruto, “I’m not answering that.”

Naruto frowned.  “Why can’t you be exclusive?”

Kakashi gave a very unimpressed look at Naruto.  “People talk more easily when they are in a bed.”  Standing up from the bed, he gave a look as if to say _See_?  Pulling out his phone, he frowned.  “I have to go.  If, after digesting all of this information, you still want to pursue something with me, be at Tenzou Towers tomorrow at five p.m. in the café.”  Starting to lean over, he stopped, straightened up, and walked out the door.


	9. The Mole

Almost everything in Naruto's being told him to run...run far away.  The problem was, his damn heart was pulling him towards Kakashi.  Naruto was not stupid enough to think he was in love, although he had read about soulmates and thought it was an interesting concept, not unlike what he felt.  However, Kakashi just admitted he was a criminal...and a slut.  Naruto couldn't make a relationship with those conditions.

Sitting on his bed glumly, it had been two days since he had met with Kakashi at the hotel.  He had not went to the cafe.  Kakashi had not texted.  Naruto didn't know if he was happy or upset about that.  Sighing, he looked at his phone when it dinged.   _Red's at 7?_   Kiba texted.

_Sorry, feel like shit. Pass._

Naruto glumly stared at his phone, the silence engulfing him.

****

Kakashi sighed.  Zabuza was proving a hard mark.  Itachi had not killed him, but brought him in to be interrogated.  Itachi was high enough in ranks to be allowed discretion on missions.  In addition, once Itachi found some incriminating papers on Zabuza, along with an interesting person Zabuza was conversing with, he exercised that discretion and brought Zabuza back to Tenzou Towers.  Why Zabuza was talking to the Hokage of the Leaf Village was unfathomable, since he was an outlaw, and wanted in several countries.  So far, Zabuza had not let them in on the reason, either.

“Again, why do you fight this?  Just tell us who put you in contact with the Hokage, and this can all be over with.  Hell, I’ll even let you see Haku when we’re done.”

Zabuza’s eye, bloody, purple, and swollen, flickered up to Kakashi, something flashing through it.  Kakashi sighed.  Zabuza loved Haku.  _Well, this is awkward._

“Bullshit.  He’s dead.”  Zabuza spat, blood arcing to the ground, along with part of a tooth.  Kakashi looked at Itachi.  Asuma was on another assignment, so Itachi had been placed in the room with Kakashi, since Itachi had been the one to find Zabuza.

“Why would Haku be dead?  He just came back from a mission this morning.”  Kakashi said mildly.

Zabuza glared, his eyes narrowing to slits.  “He told me you sent him to kill me.  I tried to get him to do so, but he refused.  I know what it means to fail an Akatsuki mission.  I knew he would be killed.”

“You assume he had been killed.  Itachi, please go get Haku.”  Nodding, Itachi dutifully left.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow as Kakashi sat, lighting a cigarette and silently waiting.  Eventually, Itachi came in with Haku.  “Don’t try anything foolish.”  Itachi warned Haku, who nodded.

“If you want to ask him anything, now is your chance.  One question, then he’s gone and we get back to business.  Call it a little trust building exercise.”  Kakashi blew a smoke ring.

Thinking for a moment, Zabuza looked at Haku.  “How are you still alive?”

Haku stared adoringly at Zabuza.  “I was punished…nearly to death…but due to my skills, I was given another chance.  However, I was not allowed to save you.”  Haku looked pained at this.  Itachi grabbed Haku’s arm and led him out.

“Now, to keep up your end of the bargain.”  He stared at Zabuza.

“Jiraiya Gama.”

Kakashi frowned.  _This complicates the shit out of things._   Nodding, he made the hand seals as lightning engulfed his hand as he quietly said, “Chidori”

“I upheld my end of the bargain!  I swear, it was Jiraiya!”  Zabuza’s eyes widened.

“I know that.  And I can’t allow that information to be leaked.”  _He cannot lose his godfather and his parents._

“You told me that I’d see Haku if I talked.”  Zabuza cried in anguish.

“You will, in the afterlife.  Itachi is very talented at making clones of others.”  Kakashi stated as he sent his hand through Zabuza’s chest, extinguishing his life force.  Itachi walked back in about then.

“Did he say who it was?”  Itachi asked calmly.

“Yes, but I want to verify it first.”  Kakashi said, grateful this room didn’t have cameras or bugs.  Danzou had agreed there shouldn’t be any here so that no messy evidence could accidentally be left around for the authorities.  Itachi nodded.  He wanted to know whom, but he knew Kakashi would talk on Kakashi’s time.  He also knew a false lead on a mole would be damning.  Therefore, Itachi left Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

****

It had been five days since Naruto last talked to Kakashi.  Danzou had asked how the Uzumaki mission was going, and Kakashi had said fine, he had the blonde where he wanted him and would expect Naruto to be willingly joining them within a few days.  Heading home that evening, Kakashi went into the apartment, setting the scotch Asuma brought a week ago out.  He had been weighing his options ever since he talked to Naruto.  Finally, pulling out his phone, he sent a text.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  Getting up to open it, Asuma was standing in the doorway.  “Hey, Kakashi, you wanted to talk?”

“Yes, Asuma, I did.  Please, come on in.”  Stepping aside, Kakashi let the man in.  Lighting a cigarette, Asuma spied the bottle of scotch on the table. 

“There’s still some left?” he asked, grinning as he lit a cigarette.

“Hn, yes.”  Kakashi noted absently, grabbing two glasses and putting some ice in them.  Pouring the scotch in each, he handed one to the bearded man.  Sitting down opposite Asuma, Kakashi lit a cigarette as well.

“Do you ever miss people in your past?”  Kakashi asked Asuma suddenly.

Raising an eyebrow, Asuma looked at him.  Taking a sip, he thought.  “Well, sometimes…but usually they are in our past for a reason.”

Kakashi nodded, staring at the dark amber liquid.  “I miss Rin.” He admitted.

“Rin was in love with you.  I’m glad you came clean with her and let her go.”  Asuma said, eyes closed as he let out the smoke from his cigarette.

Kakashi’s eyes took in Asuma’s appearance.  “True, but I never saw her after telling her that.  I miss her still.  She was my best friend.”

Asuma nodded.  “I told her to confront you about it…I never thought she’d leave though.”

Kakashi simply nodded, saying nothing for a few moments.  “Ah, shit.”  Kakashi looked up mildly as Asuma grabbed his stomach.  He looked pale and wobbly on his feet.

Kakashi stood, “Are you unwell?” He asked.

“J…Just need to go to the bathroom.”  Asuma said, chuckling.  Walking off, he went into the bathroom, shutting the door.  Opening the wallet Kakashi had picked off Asuma, he found what he was looking for…a receipt to Red’s Playground dated earlier in the day on that day Naruto met Kakashi at the hotel, accusing him of being an assassin.  Frowning, he laid the wallet on the seat where Asuma was.  Sitting back down, he let another cigarette and drank some scotch.

Asuma came in a few minutes later.  “Sorry.  Don’t know what hit me.” 

“You okay?”  Kakashi asked, eyeing the male.

“Yea…fine.  I feel okay now.  Better lay off the scotch though.” He smiled apologetically.

Kakashi nodded.  Suddenly, he looked at his phone, annoyed.  “Feeling okay for another job?  Just got the text from Danzou.”  Smashing out his cigarette, he got up. 

Asuma grunted a “Yeah, I’m fine.”  Getting up as well, he followed Kakashi to the room they were in when disposing of Haku, that same room that Kakashi and Itachi were in earlier today with Zabuza.

Opening the door, Kakashi let Asuma walk in first.  Walking in as well, he shut the door, locking it.  Asuma looked around.  “What the fuck?  Making us wait?”  His back was to the silverette, so he never saw the hand seals, nor heard the whispered “Chidori” as Kakashi’s hand pierced his heart.  As Asuma’s eyes widened, the cigarette falling from his mouth, he felt his body burning as he heard Kakashi’s voice in his ear.

“You cost me Rin.  That was unacceptable, but forgivable.  Now you have cost me Naruto, pushing him away from me.  That is impermissible.”  Shoving his hand all the way through, Asuma took his last breath, the final words he heard being, “I’m the only one who can protect him, and now you have put him in jeopardy.  May you burn in hell.”

****

Knocking on the door, Kakashi was allowed entrance.  Bowing before the stocky man behind the desk, the silver haired man spoke.  “Lord Danzou.  I have identified the person who was the mole, setting up meetings between the Akatsuki and the Hokage.  Zabuza identified him, but I wanted further proof, to make sure that Zabuza was not lying.  I have been able to determine that Zabuza was correct.  It was Asuma.”

Danzou nodded, looking pleased with this news.  “I will have our people dispense with the problem.” 

Kakashi waved it off, lighting a cigarette.  “I have disposed of our mole.  However, I was unable to ascertain this before Asuma was able to scare Naruto off with tales of my…sexual escapades.”  Kakashi studied his cigarette.  “I will need a bit more time to get Uzumaki here, but it will happen.”

Danzou nodded.  “It is unfortunate that we will be delayed, but understandable.  We have the Nara and Akimichi members here.  Ino was … very convincing.  I don’t believe they know what we do, but they appreciate the finer things we are offering them.  We had to offer Shikamaru a job with computers so he would have a reason to stay.”  Danzou puffed on his cigar as Kakashi nodded.  “Was Kurenai Asuma’s accomplice?”  Danzou asked, watching Kakashi shrewdly.

“No, I don’t believe so.”  Kakashi answered after some thought.  “She should be fine to stay here.  Her abilities are still valuable…although her bed isn’t, at least right now.”

****

“Shit…Asuma’s dead?” the white haired man asked the blonde as they sat in the café.

“Unfortunately so.”  Sipping the coffee, hazel eyes under blonde bangs took in the surroundings.

“Shit, Tsunade…that’s bad…things are getting tight.”  Gripping her hand, the white haired man looked around.  “Maybe I need to move the knucklehead.”

“No…we have everyone right where we need them.  I may only have one mole on the inside now…but this one is enough.”  Tsunade studied the scene, her hazel eyes taking in everything.

“Why do we meet in the lion’s den?” Jiraiya asked, eyes searching the crowd as well.

“It’s the last place they’d look.”

 


	10. Last Breath

“How come we haveta go here?”  Naruto whined to Kiba as he looked at the muted colors.  Kiba handed his fake identification to the bouncer, along with the cover fee.  Naruto did the same.

“Cause, it’s fun.  And you need to have fun since you’ve been moping.”  Kiba said, grabbing Naruto’s wrist and pulling him into the club.  Frowning, Naruto allowed himself to be corralled.  When Kiba called and said that he wanted Naruto to go get something to eat, Naruto had thought that it would be food, more specifically ramen…not stale pretzels in bowls.  Walking in, his eyes adjusted to the light…or lack thereof.  There were a lot of people there, dancing, drinking, and having a good time.  Kiba pulled Naruto out onto the dance floor.

Naruto didn’t feel like dancing, but he tried.  After a little bit, Naruto sat down, panting.  Kiba was still dancing, and having a great time.  Naruto figured this would be a good time to leave.  Sneaking out, he sent a text to Kiba.  _Went home.  Be safe._   Walking aimlessly, his thoughts overtook him as the cool breeze ruffled his blonde hair.

_“My angel left, Jiraiya.  I don’t think he can find us anymore since we moved.”  Naruto’s eyes were sad._

_“Your angel?”  The white haired man studied his godson carefully.  At six years old, Naruto’s imagination was a force to be reckoned with._

_“Yea, my angel.  He had silver hair and wore a mask.  He always protected me.”  Naruto played with his fingers.  “But, I mean, he can’t find me since I moved.  At least, I hope that’s what is going on…and he isn’t just mad at me.”  Naruto’s eyes got a bit glassy._

_“Naruto, I’m sure that he is just busy.  He probably watches over you at night while you’re asleep.”  Jiraiya answered, brushing Naruto’s worries off.  However, Naruto brightened at the thought, nodding and toddling off to play.  He had tried to stay awake at nights to find his angel, but sleep always overtook him._

Naruto swallowed hard.  Kakashi had been the only thing that had made him feel safe besides Jiraiya.  Now, Kakashi was a killer…and not a good kind of killer.  Not the protector of the righteous, but the executioner of the unfortunate.  _However, if he was protecting me, and at some point was in ANBU, wasn’t he always a killer?  So then, what was the difference…who he took orders from?  What made the Hokage a better boss than Danzou?  I mean, Kakashi wasn’t killing me…_  Stopping, he looked at where he was…and realized he was in front of Tenzou Towers.  Biting his lip, he pulled out his cell phone.  11:52 p.m.  He did not know if Kakashi would be up, but Naruto felt like they needed to talk some more.

 _Would u want 2 talk?_   He hit send, and waited.

  _K_ was the only response.

Walking inside, Naruto texted again.  _I’m in the lobby of TT._

_K come to elevator._

Naruto walked to the elevator.  As the door opened, Kakashi was there, quite drunk.  “Heeey, Naaaruto.  Whatcha here for?”  He was holding a glass of scotch…not his first, from the look of Kakashi’s state.

“I wanted to talk, but I don’t think that’s a good idea now.”  Naruto said.  “I can let you get back to whatever you were doing.”

“Naaw, I was jes’ by m’self.  Wanna come up, or I can go ta your place or we can go somewhere new…new…neutral.”  Kakashi rambled.

Naruto studied Kakashi.  _Maybe I can get some answers out of drunk Kakashi._   “Yea, let’s go somewhere.”  Kakashi walked out, slinging an arm over Naruto’s shoulder.

“Where ya wan’ go?” he asked.  _Dear Kami, how can the man be smashed and still smell so good?_ Naruto had to focus on walking with the man.

“Well, Jiraiya’s at my place…oh!  I know where, c’mon.”  Naruto led Kakashi to a cab.  Once piling Kakashi in the cab, Naruto directed the cab to a different hotel, just in case.  Kakashi just kept looking at Naruto, playing with his hair.

“You’re so cute, ya know?”  Kakashi said, his face flushed as he played with the hair by Naruto’s ear.

“Uh, thanks.”  Naruto shivered.  He had never seen Kakashi drunk.  _How much did he drink_?

“I mean, you’re like… _really_ cute.”  Kakashi said, voice dropping into a seductive whisper.

About then, the cab stopped.  Naruto helped him out.  Heading to the modest hotel, Kakashi drug Naruto to an upscale hotel right next door.  Going up to the check-in desk, Naruto pulled out his wallet, gulping, not sure if he could afford this.  “Naw, I got this.”  Pulling out a platinum card, the very drunk silver haired male handed it to the inn keep, who promptly found the best room at the hotel.  Giving them the key, Kakashi stumbled to the elevator.  Naruto went with him, ignoring the leering from the attendant after Kakashi had his back to the pervert.

Leaning on the elevator wall as they rode up, Kakashi eyed Naruto.  About to take a drink, Kakashi looked at his hand sadly.  “Aw, shit…I los’ my glass.”  He was looking sadly for his glass.  Naruto just shook his head.

When the doors opened, Naruto led Kakashi to one of the two rooms on this level.  Opening the door, Naruto brought Kakashi in, shutting the door.  Kakashi walked over to the bed, flopping on it on his back.  “So, wha’ didja wanna talk about?”  Kakashi asked, staring at the ceiling.  “How I’m a hooker?”  He chuckled at that.

Naruto came over and sat down on the bed, legs crossed.  He had so many questions….like what his mom and dad was like, was his dad a good sensei…  Taking a deep breath, “Did you ever miss me?” he asked quietly.  That wasn’t what he wanted to ask, he wanted to ask what led Kakashi to work for Danzou, make him tell him, but that is not what was said.  Kakashi turned his head to the side, staring at Naruto intently. 

“Every.  Damn.  Day.”  The honesty scared Naruto a bit, as did the clarity in Kakashi’s eye.

“Are you a bad guy?”  Naruto whispered.

“I’ve done bad things.  For good reasons.”  Kakashi said.

“Are you a bad guy though?”  Naruto asked, adjusting to lay on the bed next to Kakashi, facing him, laying on his side.

“Yes.”  Kakashi admitted, after a few minutes thought.

“So I should stay away from you.”  Naruto said…wanting Kakashi to deny it, but knowing the truth.

“Yes.”  Kakashi said, his eye never leaving Naruto’s face.

“It would be safer away from you.”  Naruto stated.

“No.”  Kakashi said, his thumb running over Naruto’s lips.  Shivering at the touch, Naruto sucked in a breath.

“Why not?”  Naruto breathed out, unsure of what would come next.

“Because I would give my last breath saving you.”


	11. Killer

Naruto didn’t know what to do. Kakashi was softly snoring on the bed, having passed out. Kakashi's words rang in his ears...Looking down at the sleeping man, Naruto frowned.  _I'd give my last breath..._

 _Would he really give his last breath? Would he really sacrifice himself for me?_ Suddenly, Naruto sighed heavily again.  _Of course he would...because he promised my father he would._ Frowning, Naruto just looked down at his hands.  _Why the hell was I even excited anyways? Wait...I was excited?_  Shaking his head, the blonde was more confused than ever. Looking between the occupied bed and the unoccupied loveseat, Naruto headed to the loveseat with a sigh.  Laying on it, he closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Sleep would not come for the knucklehead. Every snore that Kakashi made just pissed off Naruto more. It is as if the silver haired man was taunting him with the sleep Naruto desired that he just couldn't catch. Frowning, Naruto turned on the television. He had the decency to keep the volume low to let Kakashi sleep.

After two hours, sleep still wouldn't come and the assassin just kept snoozing in the bed. Of course, Naruto assumed the silver haired male had drank his weight due to the sloppiness of his actions earlier, so Kakashi wouldn't wake up until much, much later. Getting up, Naruto went to use the bathroom. On his way back, he heard a ding from his phone. Looking at it, his eyes got huge.

 _Kid, where are you?_  It was from Jiraiya.

 _With a friend._  Naruto thought that wasn't technically a lie...Kakashi looked like a friend...kinda...maybe, if he squinted a little.

_Call me._

Naruto let out a quiet sigh.  _Fuck._  Slipping into the bathroom, he called the white haired man who had been a second father to him.

"Naruto...are you okay?" Jiraiya's voice was concerned.

"Yea, of course, why?" Naruto whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Jiraiya whispered back.

"My friend is asleep. Why are you whispering?" Naruto whispered again.

"Oh..." Jiraiya's voice went to his normal level.

"So, why are you worried?" Naruto asked. Usually Jiraiya was fine if Naruto told him he was with friends.

"Look, Naruto...we'll talk when you get home tomorrow. Just...be careful, okay?" His godfather's voice sounded tired...and something else. Naruto decided to push the envelope.

"Well...I'm with my angel, Jiraiya.  Isn’t that careful enough?" Naruto whispered, sitting down on the toilet.

The line was silent. Dead silent. After a few minutes, "Let me talk to him _._ " There was no room for argument.

*****

Kakashi's head was swimming as he was jostled awake gently. Opening his eye, he looked up at...Naruto? Remembering bits and pieces of the evening before, he sat up; grateful his clothing was still in place. "Naruto? What is it, are you okay?"

Naruto blushed. "Um, I...it's my godfather. He wants to talk to you." Naruto held out a very dangerous looking cellphone. Kakashi didn't want to talk on the phone to Jiraiya...he'd rather throw himself on a landmine. Gingerly, he picked it up.

"Kakashi, I know it's you. Go somewhere where the kid can't hear." Jiraiya ordered. Kakashi sighed and obeyed, going into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, he vaguely wondered why the seat was warm.

"I know who you are. In addition, I swear to Kami if you so much as hurt him with a gentle sneeze, I will kill you. A thousand years of death will be like a picnic in the park compared to what I will do to you." Jiraiya's voice was deadly calm. "You let him go, now. He'll never be in the Akatsuki; he'll never be with Danzou."

Kakashi pulled out his phone, texting a message:  _Toad knows I'm with Fox. Orders?_

"Master Jiraiya, Minato was my sensei. I adored him. Why would I hurt his offspring?" Kakashi was buying for time. Hearing a ding, he looked down.

_Stay deep. I'll take care of this._

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your nickname is Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi?" Jiraiya snarled as Kakashi recoiled as if slapped. Friend-Killer Kakashi. He hadn't heard that name in a while.

_The dark haired male looked up at his silver haired friend.  "K...kakashi, please.  It is the only way."_

_Kakashi held his comrade, who had lost an arm and was bleeding; flash stepping quickly to the medic.  "No, there is another way."  Kakashi ground out through gritted teeth._

_The battle had been long and hard.  Kakashi had lost his left eye in battle, as Obito lost his arm.  Obito's Sharingan hadn't saved him from that._

_“No, there isn’t.”  Obito frowned.  “Kakashi…stop.”_

_Kakashi heard it…he knew it…he could tell when he saw Obito…but he had denied it.  Hearing it in the voice though..stopping, he lay Obito down.  “I didn’t tell you everything.  I’m not going to make it.  Let me have a noble death.  Kill me.  Better to die at the hand of a friend than a foe.” Obito gasped out._

_Kakashi shook his head.  “No.  You’re going to ma…”_

_“No, I’m not Kakashi.”  A medic nin ran up about then._

_“Fix him.”  Kakashi ordered.  The medic set about doing everything to save Kakashi’s friend.  Finally, the medic looked up, shrugging._

_“There isn’t any more I can do.  Obito was cursed.  If I seal his life force, he will be a walking poison, destroying everything he touches.  He doesn’t want that.”_

_Kakashi slipped down on his knees, salty tears slipping down his cheeks.  “Now, now, don’t cry, Kakashi.  You are my best friend, my brother…you and Rin are my family.  Take care of her…take care of yourself…and take care of the fox.  Medic…”  Obito called, his voice becoming weaker.  The medic came closer.  “Take my eye…transplant it to Kakashi to replace the one he lost...”  Looking at Kakashi, he gave a weak smile.  “Then you’ll always have a reminder of me, brother.”_

_After the procedure, the medic stared at Kakashi.  “He won’t die on his own.  The poison will consume him, and turn him into something evil.  He knows this.  I have explained this to him.  He wants to talk to you.”_

_Kakashi walked over, kneeling down once again.  Obito opened his good eye.  Seeing Kakashi’s face, he smiled.  “Now you know…so please, Kakashi…put me out of this agony.”_

_Tears running down his face, violating yet another shinobi rule, Kakashi’s lightning engulfed his hand as he thrust it through the man who had become a brother to him…_

“Do you hear me Kakashi?”  Jiraiya snarled.  “Obito, Rin, now Asuma…should I mention others?  You stay away from him…” a beep interrupted the phone call.  Cursing, Jiraiya said one final time, “you stay away from him.  He had better be home in 15 minutes.”  The phone went dead.  Kakashi sat, staring at the phone.  He had killed Obito, no matter the circumstances.  He hadn’t killed Rin, but she disappeared after his confession of the lack of love, so…with his previous reputation, everyone just assumed.  Kakashi had felt so guilty over hurting her; he didn’t have the will to fight them.  In addition, he had killed Asuma.  _She_ must have told Jiraiya that.  Shrugging, Kakashi walked out.  He was a soldier, he followed orders.  Upon exiting the bathroom, there was a nervous blonde looking at him.  Handing Naruto his phone back, Kakashi sighed, all vestiges of alcohol gone from his system.  “Well, your godfather wants you home, so I should escort you there since it’s very late and I want to make sure you get there safely.”

Naruto nodded.  His emotions were in tumult.  “Do you have everything?”  Kakashi asked, making sure he had his own wallet and phone.

“Yea.”  Naruto said glumly.  Suddenly, Naruto’s phone dinged.  Glancing at it, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.   It was from Jiraiya.   _Stay with him, Naruto.  Do not come home._ Naruto looked up.  “Jiraiya said to stay with you.”  He showed Kakashi the text to prove it. 

About then, Kakashi’s phone dinged.  Looking at it, Kakashi was more confused.  _Debrief the Fox._

 


	12. History

“How the hell can you possibly think Naruto is safe with Friend Killer Kakashi?”  Jiraiya growled, staring at the blonde.

Tsunade waved away Jiraiya’s fears.  “There is so much more to Kakashi than you know, Jiraiya.”  Sitting down at his table, she looked at him.  “I’d appreciate a drink since I had to come out at two a.m. to stop you from killing Kakashi.”

“Well, I’d appreciate some answers.”  Jiraiya sighed heavily, finding a bottle of whiskey and pouring two glasses.

“What do you want to know?  The mole is taking very good care of things.”  Tsunade said, eyeing the white haired man as she accepted the drink.

“Oh, really?  Asuma died…Naruto is with the top assassin in the Akatsuki, DNA is being collected to create a super assassin…how is that taking care of good things when one of our moles was killed?”  Jiraiya inquired.

Tsunade sighed.  Looking in her glass after taking a drink, she looked up at Jiraiya.  “Asuma must have fucked up somehow.”

Jiraiya growled.  “Asuma was a great spy.  He was an asset to our Village.  Maybe Kakashi just likes killing.”

Tsunade shook her head, finishing the glass.  “Did you know Kakashi idolized his father…during one of Sakumo’s missions, Sakumo made the decision to save the lives of his teammates instead of completing the mission?  There were several aftereffects of this…with disastrous consequences for the village.  Many people vilified Sakumo, so he eventually committed suicide.  Kakashi never did, and always upheld his father’s honor, even at the expense of broken bones and detentions.  Kakashi had difficulties for several years after that…he tried to follow the rules and put the mission first, but then he was put on a team with Obito Uchiha.  Obito changed Kakashi…showed him that friends and teamwork were more important than missions…which, coincidentally, made Kakashi that much better on missions.”

“His father would be disgusted.”  Jiraiya thought sadly of the White Fang.

“No, he would be proud.  Kakashi is my other mole…and has been for the past fifteen years.” 

****

Kakashi ushered for Naruto to sit down.  Naruto did so, looking apprehensive.  Kakashi then started searching the room.  After being satisfied, he sat down as Naruto looked at him quizzically.  “Checking for bugs.”  Kakashi explained as Naruto nodded in understanding.  Kakashi went over to the bar and poured a drink.  Digging his cigarettes out of his pocket, he lit one.  Taking a drink, Kakashi sighed.

“I’ve been ordered to debrief you.  Of course, I think the appropriate word would be to brief you.”  Naruto stared at Kakashi, saying nothing, confused by the whole evening so far.

“Naruto…your father was my sensei.  His dying wish was that I protect you, and I vowed that to him.  I moved up the ranks of the ANBU…that’s basically the special ops that report only to the Hokage…” Kakashi explained at Naruto’s slight look of confusion.  Kakashi figured Jiraiya had talked about some of these topics and things with Naruto, but probably never explained them fully.  The looks he was getting as he explained pretty much cemented that deduction.  Leaning against the bar, the silver haired man’s eyes got a far off look.

Kakashi continued on, “When Jiraiya took you from the village, I was on a mission.  When I got back, I was informed that Jiraiya had taken you to a safe place, as Danzou had made some moves in the Akatsuki, taking over the head of the organization.  Once he was assured as the seat of power in it, we knew you would be in danger.  We also knew that Danzou would come after you after you came of age.”

Taking a breath, he took a sip of whiskey and a drag off his cigarette.  “B…but why would Danzou come after me?”  Naruto asked eyes cloudy with confusion.

“Naruto…you’ve got…fuck, why am I the one to explain this?”  He frowned.  “You know the story of the bijuus, right?”  He was staring at his cigarette.

“Yea!  The tailed beasts…there are nine of them, if I remember the legends right….um, the one tailed is Shukaku, a raccoon dog thing, the two tailed is Matatabi, like a cat, the three tailed is Isobu a turtle thing, the four tales is Son Goku, a monkey, the fifth is Kokuo, a kinda horse thing, the sixth is Saiken which is a slug, the seventh is Chomei, this crazy dragonfly, the eight tails is Gyuki, this weird bull, and finally the nine tails is Kurama, a fox.  Jiraiya made me memorize them for some reason.”  Naruto listed them off, holding up his as he counted them off.

“That’s right.”  Kakashi said, swallowing thickly.  “Do you know about jinchurriki?” 

“Yea…jinchurriki are the human hosts of the tailed beasts… the jinchurriki can be prisons for the bijuu or be used as weapons.  Right?”  Naruto asked.

“That’s right.”  Smashing out the cigarette, Kakashi looked up.  “Do you know how destructive the demons are?”

“Y…yea.  I heard that the fox one destroyed the Leaf village?”  Naruto stated questioningly.

“Right.  In addition, your father and mother, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, had been working on, and finally developed a binding jutsu that is also sealing jutsu…while hiding an unsealing jutsu inside of that.  It’s what’s been used to keep the beasts locked away.”  Looking down, he watched as some ash drifted to the floor.

Naruto looked confused even more.  “So, they uh…hid some magic that could unseal a beast in magic that sealed the beasts? “he asked.  Kakashi nodded in the affirmative.  Naruto scrunched up his nose, “Ooookaaay…Um…how did they determine who would be jinchurriki?”  Naruto asked, interested in the story.

Kakashi let out a dark chuckle.  “Some people volunteered…others were volunteered.  All knew that when the bijuu was sealed, it would not be able to be released, except in death. ” Noticing that his cigarette was at the end, he smashed it into the ashtray.  Finishing his drink, he poured another.

“Jinchurriki were feared…there was always the terror of that night happening again if the beast somehow was released and decided to attack.  It was decided that the jinchurriki would be chosen based on their ability to withstand the seal…it killed many a people as it was tried.  The elders also decided that the jinchurriki would be spread far away from each other so as not to collect too much power in any one area…just in case.”

“W…Why would anyone volunteer that?” Naruto interrupted, perplexed. 

Kakashi smiled.  “Loyalty for the village, desire to protect society, and sheer selfishness are the three main reasons, I would suspect.  For example, Danzou hosts the eight tails…and he wants it released, as he believes he has developed an ability to control the beasts.  My best bet is that is why he volunteered.”  Kakashi’s eyes clouded over again.  “The night of the attack…the night your parents died, it was found out that the unsealing jutsu your mother developed was stolen and used to release the beast.  Your mother felt it was her fault and gave her life sealing the beast away, as did your father.  Both agreed that the unsealing jutsu needed to be hidden away as well, hence why it was hidden in the sealing jutsu.”

Naruto sat, trying to take this all in.  Finally, he looked at Kakashi.  “Okay…so what does this have to do with me?  How am I in danger?  Wait…he thinks I know what it is?  That is why I am in danger?  Just cause my mom and dad knew the jutsu, doesn’t mean I do…I don’t know any jutsu…Jiraiya wouldn’t let me study it.”  Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion. 

Kakashi frowned.  “Naruto…have you ever wondered about your…birthmark?”  Kakashi asked.

“My birthmark?”  Pulling up his shirt, he looked at the swirl pattern on his stomach.  “Nope, hadn’t really thought about it before.”  Naruto said.

“Naruto, that birthmark…it’s the manifestation of the sealing jutsu from the night your parents died when they sealed the nine tails, and the sealing and unsealing jutsu within you.”


	13. Just a Mission

"I...I have a beast in my belly?"  Naruto asked, hands tracing the swirl, eyes confused.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.  "You have  _th_ e most powerful beast in your belly."  Kakashi corrected.

"You have been assigned to me...why?  Do you have a beast or can you control beasts too?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don’t have a beast in me.  However, I do have the ability to control the beasts.  It was the last lesson your father taught me.  So, between that and your father asking me to protect you, it was obvious that I be assigned the mission to protect you."  Kakashi said sadly.

"S...so that’s why you have been interested in me." Naruto said, sadly as well.  Not understanding where this sadness came from, he just stared at his stomach, tracing the swirl with his finger.

"Danzou doesn’t know I have the ability.  No one does except for my boss and now you."  Kakashi said softly, moving over and kneeling in front of Naruto.

"So you're my keeper?"  Naruto looked into Kakashi's eyes, sadness swirling in them. 

"In a sense, I suppose so."  Kakashi admitted.

"Right."  Naruto nodded glumly.

"Naruto, I am sorry to be the one to explain all this.  To put this on you.  However, I can promise you, you will be safe.  I have never failed a solo mission."  Kakashi vowed.

Naruto laughed bitterly.  "I am sure you haven’t Kakashi."  Confused by his emotions, Naruto was suddenly exhausted.  "Look, I just want to sleep."  Going over to the loveseat, he covered up and rolled over, closing his eyes, willing for sleep to overtake him.  Kakashi sat back on his heels, frowning.  _Well, that could have went better._

****

Waking the next morning, Naruto stretched, yawning, oddly pain free from what he expected to feel after sleeping on a loveseat.  Opening his eyes, he saw he was in the bed.  Sitting up, looking around, he saw Kakashi asleep on the loveseat, legs hanging off.  Shaking his head, Naruto went to the bathroom, taking a shower when he was done.  Slipping back into his clothes, he sighed.

By that time, Kakashi was awake, sitting at the loveseat, coffee and a cigarette already being ingested. He was sitting in his pants, having not gotten fully dressed yet.  "Feel better?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but at least I know what is going on and what I am facing." pouted Naruto.  "So, I’d be safer if I was closer to you.  I need to pretend that I want to join cause I adore your or think you’re cool, or cause you are just that good in bed?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Kakashi had the decency to blush.  "I don’t know I am that good in bed, but if you choose to pretend to join, yes, it would be easier for you to be protected.  I know a few ways to keep Ibiki at bay."

"Ibiki?" Naruto asked

"Head of interrogation and torture."  Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded.

“It could simply start as you moving in with me.  Since I am briefing you, I am sure that Tsunade is explaining things to Jiraiya.  He will agree.  After moving in with me you could decide to “join”.”  Kakashi held air quotes up in the air.

“The Akatsuki…are they evil?”  Naruto asked, looking Kakashi dead in the face.

Kakashi frowned.  “Some are, some are not.  Some of the assassinations are deserved.  However, I can tell you that most assassins have a simple motto…it does not matter if you are good or bad.  It is not personal.  You did something to bring them to your door.”  Kakashi shrugged.

“Is Danzou evil?”  Naruto pressed. 

Kakashi simply nodded.  “Yes…he wants more than just to run an assassination guild.  His plans are far more nefarious.”

Naruto nodded his resolve in place.  "Fine.  I will join.  The easiest way would be to say I fell to your charms.  On two conditions."  Naruto looked up at Kakashi, blue eyes determined.

"The conditions are?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"First, we kill Danzou, and I’ll take over the Akatsuki, make it an organization that does good.”

Kakashi nodded.  “And number two?”

Naruto stared at Kakashi with hard eyes.  “When it is just us, quit acting like you're interested in me, since I am just a mission."

****

Kakashi walked into Danzou's office.  Bowing, he looked up.  "Lord Danzou, the Uzumaki wants to move in with me.  We have him."  Kakashi stated

"Good, good..." Danzou smiled.  "I knew you would not disappoint me.  Let him get settled in...We need his trust to make things...easier." Nodding, Kakashi left. 

*****

_"Quit acting like you're interested in me, since I am just a mission."_

The words haunted Kakashi.  Swallowing hard, he said nothing as Naruto brought in a box and another bag into Kakashi's home.  "Well, that's it."  Naruto said, acting all nervous.  "Y...you really never lived with anyone else 'Kashi?" Naruto asked, bright blues eyes showing no emotion in them when looking at Kakashi.

"No, never."  Kakashi stated.  "I’m glad you are my first."  Kakashi pulled Naruto into a kiss, closed lips due to Naruto's stipulation. He put his arm over Naruto’s shoulder as he turned to Guy, who sat a box down and clapped. 

"It is good to see my rival finally has found happiness in youth!" Smiling, Kakashi playfully frowned. "I will leave you two to break in the apartment!" Guy winked as he left.  As soon as he left, Naruto's smile fell and he wiggled out of Kakashi's grasp. 

"I think that is it."  Naruto said quietly.

"Yes."  Lighting a cigarette, Kakashi sat down, miserable.  Naruto stayed unpacking, saying nothing.  After a bit, Kakashi couldn’t handle it anymore.  “I’m going to go take a shower.” Kakashi said, Naruto merely nodding in agreement.  Going in, he stripped, leaning against the shower wall.

_"Quit acting like you're interested in me, since I am just a mission."_

Damnit…hurting Naruto was the last thing he wanted to do.  As the warm water sluiced over him, he kept his eyes closed, trying to figure this mess out.  How could Naruto think that?  _Naruto, to me you were never just a mission._


	14. Code

Kakashi was thankful that his apartment was just audio bugged, with no cameras. That meant he would not have to explain why Naruto slept in the bed and Kakashi slept on the couch. Although the two had a furious scribbling contest about it, with Kakashi winning by saying if Naruto refused to sleep on the bed, Kakashi would just wait until Naruto was asleep and then put him there as he relocated to the couch, it was still saddening…and maddening.

The knock on the door woke Kakashi up. Getting up off the sofa, he looked out the door. Frowning, he opened it, letting the ravenette in, Sakura following from behind. "Yes?" he asked, looking confused.

"You owe me breakfast." Sasuke glared.

"I owe you nothing of the sort." Kakashi glared lightly back.

"Yes, you do, at Tenzou's."  Sasuke held up eight fingers.

Kakashi nodded in recognition. Tenzou’s, while a restaurant, had a secret room, only open to a select few who knew the handsign. If Sasuke knew of it, it meant that he had Tenzou’s trust…and, thereby, Kakashi’s. “Let me just leave a note for Naruto for when he wakes up.” Scribbling a quick note, Kakashi went into the bedroom quietly and got some clothes on. Seeing Naruto laying there, looking adorable sleeping on his stomach, a bit of drool from his mouth, Kakashi swallowed hard. Shaking his head, he walked out.  Grabbing his wallet, cigarettes, and cell phone, Kakashi ushered the couple out.

****

As they went down to the restaurant on the twentieth floor, a well-built man with dark hair and almost black eyes came out from a side door, wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "Kakashi!" Smiling, he grasped Kakashi's hand in a firm handshake. Leading the three to the back of the restaurant, the man opened a curtain, exposing an ornate door made of mahogany. Opening the door there was a table that seated six.

"One moment!" the man declared, pushing a button.  In just a moment, some servers came out, quickly lighting candles. While doing this, the man gave the trio some menus. After placing their orders, the man left the three alone.

Sakura cleared her throat.  “Kakashi-sama…”  Kakashi held up a finger and searched the room. As he was done, the man came back in. "Kakashi, I thought you knew me better than that.” A frown tugged at his lips.

"I do, Tenzou...but I don’t trust our company..." Nodding, Tenzou sat the food down, along with a pitcher of water.

"You won’t be disturbed." Closing the door, silence descended on the room.

Serving food on the plates, Kakashi looked at the two of them. “Now, what are you wanting of me?”

Sakura gulped, looking down as Sasuke stared at him with hard eyes. “I’m not getting Konohamaru. He is a child. I have my standards.”

Kakashi lit a cigarette, staring hard at the two. “You realize denying a mission potentially means death?” Sakura was pale, but Sasuke was determined.

“He is a child.” Coal black eyes studied stormy gray.

“She isn’t.”  Kakashi pointed his cigarette at Sakura.  “And you know how Danzou punishes impertinence once you have a … liability.” Kakashi took another drag on his cigarette, gaze sliding from Sakura to Sasuke through the haze.

“She will not be harmed.” Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. Kakashi just shrugged. “If you touch her, I will kill you.”

Kakashi stared disinterestedly at Sasuke. “It may not be me.”

Sasuke stood. “You are disgusting. I hoped that you weren’t as big of an asshole as you are.” As his eyes went red and black, Kakashi’s hand lit up in lightning.

“Sasuke! Don’t!” Sakura yelled, grabbing Sasuke.

The two men stared at each other in a tense silence for a few moments.  Finally, Kakashi nodded. “Sasuke, you’ve passed. I’ll help you.”

*********

Naruto sat up, stretching. Scratching his stomach, he looked around. Seeing no one, he shrugged, getting up and using the bathroom. Afterwards, he headed out to the kitchen. No one in there, Naruto set about getting some breakfast. It was only a couple more days until school started. Frowning, he sat eating some toast as he drank some chocolate milk.

 _Never thought my life would end up this…fucked up._  Naruto thought ruefully. Sighing, he got up after finishing eating, slipping the dishes in the sink. Going into the living room, he didn’t know what to do.  He turned on the television, but nothing was interesting. 

Finally, he noticed the bookshelf shoved full of books. Sitting in front of it, he looked at the books.   _Might as well get to know Kakashi's tastes a little better cause I'm nosy._   The titles were all boring, biographies, war tactics…however; a ragged slip of a cover of one book was sticking out like it was shoved haphazardly in the bookshelf and it caught Naruto’s eye. It was an Icha Icha Paradise book that his godfather wrote…the first one, it looked like. Jiraiya said he only wrote five copies of that. Grabbing the book, the jinchurriki pulled it out. Opening it, he looked in confusion at the handwriting which clearly wasn’t his godfather’s.  It was not the Icha Icha series…while Naruto had not read them; he knew that his godfather wrote smut.  Opening it to the first page, Naruto was confused.  

_Dear Obito,_

_I miss you.    You were like a brother to me.  I think diaries are stupid, and they are a liability.  But, if I write letters to you, they aren't a diary, right?  They are just letters to a friend.  Maybe, someday, you will get a chance to read these.  But since I have two eyes again, I don't think so._

_-K_

Naruto gulped.  It was a diary...Kakashi's diary written like letters to somebody named Obito...the name sounded familiar, but he did not remember why.  Guiltily, Naruto continued to read.

_Dear Obito,_

_Ramen had his first birthday.  I know M & K would have liked to be there.  I watched from the window.  He got lots of food._

_-K_

Naruto scrunched up his nose.   _Who the hell is Ramen?_ Naruto kept reading.  He felt guilty, but Kakashi kept so much from him, it felt like Naruto was evening the score up somehow.

_Dear O,_

_Ramen wanted to see under my mask...he just turned two and is into everything!  I told him no, everybody needs secrets.  I must go on a mission, but I think when I come back I may see about him living with me.  Would be better able to protect him than Froggy._

_-K_

_Dear O,_

_Got back from the mission, was successful.  However, Ramen was gone.  Froggy took him.  Well, guess he was safer that way.  I really miss him though._

_-K_

Naruto froze.   _I...I am Ramen?_   Naruto dove back into the book.

_Dear O,_

_Got a new mission.  Gotta go deep.  Hopefully it will help me forget how lonely I am without Ramen.  Supposed to save Ramen though.  I really miss him._

_-K_

There were a couple of empty pages.  The next entry was written in a bit neater script than the juvenile scribble from before.

_Dear O,_

_Sorry it's been so long.  Been deep, for a long time.  Seems I have some...special...abilities that I didn't even know I had.  The ladies like me as do the men.  That's been my way in, and my way working up the ladder.  Ramen is twelve now.  I check on him occasionally at night, since I had Pakkun find him.  I feel like a pervert, but I think he is gorgeous.  I'm losing my mind.  I know that I'm setting this up for a really good thing, but I just feel lonely._

_-K_

Naruto frowned.  He needed to stop reading, but he just could not.

_Dear O,_

_Ramen's ready...Pretty sure I'm going to have to go out to collect it. I don't know if I want to see him again...he probably thinks I abandoned him.  He didn't know I visited him, sitting outside his window, at least twice a week.  He doesn't know about all the things I've done to protect him.  And he never will.  I can't put him in harms' way.  I'll protect him, til my last breath._

_-K_

Naruto's eyes were shining, his throat swollen shut.  Turning the page, there was one last entry.

_Dear O,_

_Everything is going the way I knew it would.  And he hates me for it.  Thinks he is just a mission.  I love him, O.  I'm IN love with him.  But he pushes me away, and I am the only one at fault.  I did all this.  Damnit, Obito, he's never been just a mission.  He's been my reason for surviving.  Everything, EVERYTHING I've done has been for his safety.  I'm too old for him, he's so happy and full of life...is it wrong that I enjoyed those few days of "meeting" him before he realized who I was?  Even though he hates me, I'll protect him with my dying breath.  I want this mission over, so I can go back to my downward spiral of destruction and loneliness.  Cigarettes, booze, and unknown people in my bed...at least I don't have to think, don't have to hurt, and don't have to imagine that they all have blonde hair and blue eyes._

_-K_


	15. Talks

"You are in deep, aren’t you?" Sakura asked.  Kakashi just looked at her.  "I mean...you aren’t really as evil and cold blooded as people say you are.  If you were, we would be dead, wouldn't we?" Sakura played with the hem of her skirt, the only outward sign of nervousness she had. 

"We all have jobs, Sakura.  I walked in with eyes wide open.  However, I believe, by you all wanting to protect the child, that maybe you didn’t walk in this with your eyes quite as open as you thought, eh?"  The silver haired man lit a cigarette, leaning back and studying the two of them.  Sasuke just glared, saying nothing.

Sakura frowned, biting her lip.  "Sasuke came after me.  I thought...well, I thought I could rectify a mistake."  Sasuke put an arm around her, glaring at Kakashi.

"You don’t owe him an explanation." Sasuke hissed. 

"No, I think I do.  He has no reason to trust us."  Looking at Kakashi, Sakura blushed.  "I...I just wanted him to notice me, acknowledge me.  I thought I could do this...that I could make my father notice me by becoming an assassin like him."  A tear slipped down her cheek as Sasuke held her, saying nothing.  "But now, since Sasuke and I are having a baby...I just want her safe."  Sakura covered her stomach in her hands as the first bit of tenderness touched Sasuke's face while staring at her, his hand moving unconsciously to her stomach.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting out a deep breath, he frowned.  "So, there is more to this than just the fact that Konahamaru is a child."

Sakura nodded.  "I...I don't want our baby girl growing up in this.  B...but I don’t know how to get her out." 

Kakashi fixed hard eyes on Sasuke. "I will help you.  What do you want?  Out or him dead?"

Sakura showed no hesitation.  "I want Danzou dead...that is the only way Sarada will be safe."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura.  "Fine.  But realize this...my mission is more important to me than your mission...so if it ever comes down to you all versus Naruto and his safety, I will choose Naruto in a heartbeat."

Sasuke blinked an eye, giving a small nod, the only acknowledgement Kakashi got from the raven-haired male.  Sakura smiled.  "Good...I was worried about Naru...but if you are protecting him, I know he is safe."

******

Naruto had put the book back, trying to make it look like the book was exactly where it was before.  Pacing, he had no idea what to do.  Such emotion...Naruto could not imagine that emotion.   _How could he do this?  How could he be that devoted?_   Sitting, he got a cup of coffee and drank it, staring off in space. 

The knucklehead didn’t hear the door open, but he saw Kakashi enter from the front door.  Kakashi looked at Naruto, face breaking into a soft smile; then he turned and headed into the kitchen.  Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but his throat went dry.  Swallowing, Naruto looked back down at his coffee cup.

Kakashi came out with a cup of coffee.  Heading into the living room, Kakashi folded his covers and stacked them neatly, finally sitting down, lighting a cigarette.  Pulling out his phone, he sighed.

"Naruto, I have to go ... out for awhile."  Kakashi said, eyes looking away.  "I will be back later."  Grabbing his keys, he headed out.  Feeling lonelier than ever before, Naruto sat, staring out the window like a caged beast...much like the kyuubi in his belly.

****

Kakashi waited in the dark.  The woman walked quietly, coat wrapped around her, even though the evening was warm.  Kakashi found it amusing how people had tells.  Leaning against the wall, his dark eye followed her.

After a few moments, Kakashi slowly pushed away from the wall, following the woman discretely, walking as if he were simply enjoying the evening.  Following her, he slid into the building behind her.  "Kurenai...where are you going?"

Jumping, she whirled around, red eyes glaring, then softening, recognition settling in them.  "Oh, it is just you."  Trudging up the stairs, she called after him, "At least let me change before you kill me."

Kakashi sighed, following Kurenai.  Waiting for her, she came out in an elegant black dress.  Laying down on the bed, she looked at him.  "Do you know why I chose here?”  she asked.  Kakashi stared at her silently, giving a slight shake to his head.  “It was Asuma and I’s very first apartment.  I fucked up, I fucked around on him, but I really loved him.  I hope he forgives me in the afterlife.”  Adjusting herself, she lay still.  “Okay, now.  But let me stay pretty."  Nodding, Kakashi leaned over, pulling a syringe out and injecting it in her gums.

"No marks."  Kakashi promised, as Kurenai smiled, drifting off to sleep, into that dark abyss of the darkest blackness which only comes with death.

****

Heading home, Kakashi just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.  It had been a hell of a day.  He did find it funny how much more alone he felt with Naruto there, simply because the blonde _was_ there but Kakashi was unable to be with him.  Heading up the elevator, the silverette held his hand on the knob of his door.  Taking a deep breath, he slid his mask of calm indifference back on his face.

The apartment was dark.  That was better, Kakashi figured, as it matched his mood.  Stepping into the living room, he lit a candle as he eyed the bar.  He should probably not drink… _but when did that stop me?_   Pouring a glass, he sat in the dark living room.  Lighting a cigarette, he leaned his head back.

 _I never expected to be in a revolution.  I just wanted to protect Naruto._   Exhaling smoke into the darkened room, he stared off into the darkness.

“Who is Obito?”  Kakashi jerked his head up, looking in the direction of the soft voice.  Frowning, he stared as Naruto walked into the candle light.  He was positive he had never mentioned Obito before.

“What?”  Kakashi asked, cautious.

“Obito.  Who is he?”  Naruto asked, hair at all angles, looking smaller somehow in the sweatpants and tee shirt he was wearing.

Kakashi just looked away.  “An old friend.  He’s dead now.”  Kakashi bit down on the cigarette until he could feel his teeth between the filter, stopping the pain in his head…or at least trying to do so.  Smashing the cigarette out, he finished his drink.

“Were you two close?”  Naruto asked, coming over and sitting down on the couch a little ways away from Kakashi.

“We were, before he passed away.”  Kakashi acknowledged.  Sitting the glass on the coffee table, Kakashi leaned over, his forearms on his knees.  The brunette’s face floated past Kakashi’s eyes as he closed them, rubbing his forehead.

“How did he die?”  Naruto pressed.  He had to know how close this Obito was to Kakashi, to determine if what Kakashi wrote was genuine.

Kakashi frowned, studying his fingernails.  “Remember how I said I never failed a solo mission?”  Kakashi asked, looking up as Naruto nodded.  “Well, this _wasn’t_ a solo mission.  He and I were on a mission together.  I lost my eye, and he lost his arm about the time he got cursed.  He gave me his eye, but I failed him by not being able to save him.  The curse couldn’t be reversed, so I had to kill him.  He was like a brother to me.”  Closing his eyes, phantom yells could be heard in his ears, along with Obito’s face floating in the darkness behind the silver nin’s eyelids.

Suddenly, Kakashi’s phone rang.  Answering it with a “This is Kakashi,” the silver haired man never opened his eyes.  “Yes.  Tetrodotoxin.  She knew it was coming, she didn’t put up a fight.  It is done.”  Opening his eyes, Kakashi saw Naruto just sitting there, staring at him.  Ending the call, Kakashi looked away.

Naruto stood up, offering a hand to Kakashi.  “Come on, let’s go to bed.  You look exhausted.”  As confusion registered on Kakashi’s face, Naruto tugged him gently towards the bedroom.

Leaning up in Kakashi’s ear, Naruto whispered, “You look like hell; you can sleep with me tonight.  I know what tetrodotoxin is, so I know what you did.  And I can tell from your face that you don’t think she did anything to bring you to her door.”


	16. Spiral

Kakashi woke up next to something warm.  Opening his eyes, he saw the back of a blonde head.  Smiling, he cuddled into Naruto.  The silverette knew what Naruto had said, but Kakashi also knew he could pretend he was sleeping…and pretend that Naruto loved him and they were a nice, normal couple.  Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he sighed happily.  Too soon, however, his bladder started to annoy him.  Sighing, the older man got up and used the facilities.

Coming back into the bedroom quietly, he saw that Naruto was still asleep.  _Perhaps I could get back in bed and pretend…just for a little while_.  Lifting up the covers, he was just about to crawl back in, when Naruto wiggled in his sleep.  “M..mm..yea…jes’ lik…mmmm.  Sakura!”  Naruto whimpered, moving his ass.  Swallowing, Kakashi lay the covers back down as his heart crashed through his feet.  Walking out quietly, he started cooking some breakfast.

***

Naruto rolled on his back.  He was having the weirdest dream.  He was making out with Kakashi, and then Sakura walked in on them and started lecturing him!  _What a way to be cockblocked._   Naruto thought grumpily.  Getting up, he got dressed, following his nose to the smell in the kitchen.  Rubbing his head sleepily, he smiled at Kakashi’s back.

“Morning.”  He said.  Kakashi looked over his shoulder and smiled,

“Morning.  Sleep well?” he asked, keeping his voice light, even though his heart wanted to burrow through his feet.

“Yea, really good.”  Sitting down, he poured juice in both glasses as Kakashi slipped some poached eggs, toast, and bacon on Naruto’s plate. 

Smiling appreciatively, Naruto dug in.  “This is really good!” He chirped after taking a few bites.

Kakashi smiled faintly.  “I’m glad.  I have to go to work today, so I won’t be home til late.  Your key should be ready by the end of today.”  Kakashi said as he pushed the food around on his plate.  He knew he had to eat, but he just didn’t want to.  Opting for the coffee and juice, Kakashi looked anywhere but at Naruto.

“Oh…okay.”  Naruto frowned.  He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it.  “Hey, Kakashi…you okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, smiling, even though the smile did not reach his uncovered eye.  “I better take a shower and get going.”  He got up, leaving his untouched food on his plate.

****

Kakashi walked into the laboratory.  Orochimaru and Kabuto were in there, Kabuto studying slides, Orochimaru mixing…something.  Kakashi walked over.  “Lord Danzou wants to know how it is coming.” 

Orochimaru looked over at Kakashi, not trying to conceal his distaste for the silver haired man.  “We have samples from all now but Uzumaki and Sarutobi.  Therefore, as soon as you get samples from the fox and they come back with the kid, we should have all the samples we need.  We’ve already started some genetic engineering and it is going nicely…with minimal side effects.”  Orochimaru noted as Kabuto snickered.

Kakashi detested those two.  _They were made for each other.  No_ dding, Kakashi left.

Watching the retreating form, the obsidian haired man’s eyes grew thoughtful.  “I don’t trust him, Kabuto…it normally doesn’t take him long to get someone in his bed as it is for this Uzumaki fellow.  Do you think, perhaps, the assassin is developing a liability?”  Orochimaru stated, laying his head on Kabuto’s shoulder and kissing the delicate earlobe, looking over the younger man’s shoulder.

“Oh, definitely.”  Kabuto smirked, turning around and wrapping his arms around his lover.  “And his problem is, his liability is his weakness.”  Kissing Orochimaru, the bespectacled man shivered.

“I agree.”  Orochimaru said, eyes darkening.  “Whereas my liability is my strength.” He whispered, massaging Kabuto’s bulge.  “I do think it’s time we took a break, eh?” he whispered, kissing Kabuto deeply.  As Kabuto nodded eagerly, Orochimaru lifted him on the table, pushing instruments out of the way.

****

After reporting to Danzou about the progress, as well as giving him some “information” about the progress of Sasuke’s mission, Kakashi went to the casinos to check on them.  Danzou had the Akatsuki’s hands in several reputable casinos, to help the money roll in for funding of the Akatsuki’s main goals, as well as just generating extra cash flow.  After collecting a few deposits and depositing them, ensuring the casinos were profitable, it was time for him to be able to go home.  As the sun was setting, a rich golden red hue to the sky, Kakashi walked in to find Naruto was sitting on the balcony, staring off, deep in thought.  Swallowing thickly, Kakashi came in.  _He is absolutely gorgeous.  Moreover, he looks absolutely love-struck._   Remembering this morning’s mishap, Kakashi sighed.  _Why do I have to be the bearer of bad news?_   He needed to break the news to Naruto…he could not have Naruto go through any more heartbreak.  Walking out, he looked at Naruto.  “Um, Naruto…can we talk?”

Naruto looked up.  “Sure, what’s up?”

Kakashi took Naruto’s hands.  Swallowing hard, he looked at the jinchurriki.  “Naruto…I…I’m sorry, but…Sakura is in love with Sasuke.”  Kakashi said softly, directly…he didn’t know any other way.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, confused.  “Ohhhkay.”

Biting his bottom lip, Kakashi looked up at Naruto.  “She’s pregnant with Sasuke’s baby…and Sasuke is very protective of her.”

Naruto smiled big.  “Good!  Glad to hear it…” then his face fell into a frown.  Looking pointedly at Kakashi, he sighed.  “I hope her pregnancy is…safe.” 

Kakashi frowned.  “Naruto…Sakura isn’t coming back to you.”  He said gently.

Naruto frowned, looking very confused.  “I…I didn’t think she was.  I’ve moved on, Kakashi.”  _Wait…is he fucking with me?  Why is he trying to talk to me about Sakura?_

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eyes.  “I…I don’t want to embarrass you, but I heard you this morning.  You were making very…sexual, sounds, and then you mentioned Sakura’s name.”  Kakashi looked extremely uncomfortable.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed together, and then recognition dawned in them, as a light dusting of pink covered the bridge of the blonde’s nose.  “Oh!  That…well..uh…” rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto didn’t know what to say.

Kakashi smiled sadly, sighing and getting up.  _I cannot make him get over her.  I’ve told him what I can tell him, and that is all I can do._   “It’s alright.  Goodnight, Naruto.”  Walking into the apartment, he started to go to the bedroom, and then realized what he was doing and that the invitation was just for last night; trudging to the couch, pulling out the blankets and sheets, Kakashi stripped down to his boxers.  Laying on the couch, he heard Naruto come in later.  It sounded like the blonde hesitated near the living room, but he said nothing.  A bit later, Kakashi heard the bedroom door click quietly shut, leaving Kakashi more alone than ever.


	17. Broken

The next morning, a gentle shaking of his shoulder awaked Kakashi.  Kakashi opened an eye, already having lightning crackling in his hand.  Naruto’s eyes were wide as he stared at the hand.  “Uh..um, there was a knock at the door, so I let them in the kitchen, since you were sick and slept on the couch.”  He gulped.  _Bless him for thinking of an explanation of why they were not sleeping together._   Nodding, Kakashi got up as Naruto stepped back.  He noticed Naruto was dressed for school, a backpack slung on his shoulder. 

“Thank you.  Have a good day at school.  Oh, and it’s better to wake me up by calling my name than touching me.”  Kakashi said over his shoulder as he went to change.  Naruto nodded, staring at the silver haired man’s back.  After slipping on some slacks and a shirt, he went into the kitchen.  Frowning, he saw Itachi sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee.  “Yes, what do you need?  If you don’t mind, I’ll stand over here as I’m still not feeling well.”  Kakashi replied mildly.

Itachi stared at the silver haired man.  “It seems we have a situation.  Lord Danzou needs your immediate presence.”  Kakashi said nothing, nodding slightly.  Following Itachi, Kakashi grabbed his keys as his mind raced.  _I have never been summoned to Danzou’s office by someone else since I was 16.  Mission at hand, Silver Fang…don’t blow it by assuming anything.  Remain deep._

Walking into the room, he noticed three things.  One, Danzou was standing.  He usually did not stand.  Two, Jiraiya was tied up in a chair, lip busted, eyebrow bleeding.   And three, this wasn’t Danzou’s office, but the Interrogation Room.  Danzou looked to Kakashi.  “Ah, Kakashi, it’s so good to see you.  I’ve set you up with a new cleaner, Itachi.”  Kakashi’s heart sank.  Now he was at a crossroads.  He knew, by Danzou announcing this information in front of Jiraiya, that Jiraiya was not leaving this building alive.  Looking at Jiraiya, Kakashi could tell that Jiraiya knew that, too.  _I am sorry, Jiraiya, but I have to protect Naruto.  I am the only one who can._   Kakashi simply nodded at Danzou.

“Begin.”  Danzou stated, stepping to the side.  Looking to Itachi, Kakashi gave a blank gaze to Jiraiya.  Turning to look at Danzou, he raised his eyebrow.

“Information or torture?”  Kakashi asked.

“Oh, I don’t believe he will break and give us any information even under torture.  He is a Sanin after all.  Therefore, to ensure Naruto’s complete assimilation, I suggest you just eliminate the target.”  Eyes flickering to Jiraiya, Danzou smirked.  “Goodbye, Jiraiya…I always told you I’d win.” 

Walking up, Kakashi looked dispassionately at Jiraiya.  As the sounds of birds chirping combined with some static electricity filled the air, Kakashi’s hand glowed.  Jiraiya growled, looking at Kakashi.  As Kakashi struck Jiraiya down, quickly and mercifully, Kakashi felt the jutsu release.  Looking to Itachi and nodding, Itachi came over, grabbing the male and disposing of him.  Danzou smiled.  “Well done, Silver Fang.”

******

The blonde-haired woman bowed her head.  Feeling the jutsu release, she knew that Jiraiya’s mission was a success.  _But at what cost to us all?_ The saving grace was that she knew she hadn’t traded her lover for one person, but for the future as a whole.

******

Sitting in his third hour of school, the principal called Naruto to the office.  Heading to the office, he sighed.  He didn’t possibly know what he could have done wrong in three simple hours.  Walking into the brunette’s office, he bowed.  “Lady Shizune?”  Shutting the door, Naruto noticed a blonde haired woman with hazel eyes standing there as well.  He didn’t recognize her.

“Naruto, this is my friend, Lady Tsunade Senju.  She needs to speak to you.”  Naruto looked in confusion at the woman.

“Naruto, please, sit down.”  She ushered him to a chair.  Sitting, Naruto frowned; this was not good, not at all.  “I’ve known your godfather since we were children.  I feel it’s my duty to inform you that Jiraiya has died.”  She said quietly, a gentleness to her voice.

Naruto’s face drained of color.  “No…y…you’re kidding.”  However, looking at Tsunade’s face, he knew she was not.  Swallowing thickly, he sat, staring at the woman.  After several long moments of silence, he asked, “How?” quietly.

Tsunade looked down.  “He was assassinated.” She whispered.

Shock registered through his body, then anger.  There was only one group who would assassinate in this area.  Knowing, but wanting to hear it, Naruto snapped at her.  “Who?”

Tsunade looked down.  “An assassin who goes by the name of Silver Fang.”

Standing, Naruto rushed out the door before the women could stop him.  Shizune looked at Tsunade.  “I hope this doesn’t blow up in your face.” She said sadly.

“Me too.”  Tsunade said, trusting to Kami that her mole would know this was all part of a bigger plan for the greater good.

*****

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands, smoke lazing from the cigarette in his mouth.  The door slammed open, Kakashi flinching.  Looking up, both eyes open and staring at the blonde, Kakashi saw the anger, pain, and murderous intent in those blonde eyes.  “You motherfucker!”  Naruto screamed, dropping his backpack and landing a punch to Kakashi’s nose, blood bursting forth.  Kakashi did not even try to block as he went sailing from the seat, landing on the floor with a hard thud to the back of his head.  “He was my only family you bastard!  Why?  Why? Whhhhyyyy????” Naruto screamed, pummeling Kakashi’s face to a bloody mess.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto through swollen, puffy eyes.  “It wadn’t perthonal…”  Kakashi said through blood and mucous.  “I wath brought to his doorth.”

Naruto beat and pummeled Kakashi more.  Finally, the anger drained, exhaustion replacing it.  Finally, Naruto stood, noticing the state he had put Kakashi in.  He felt rage boiling within him, but it was kept in check…somehow.  Looking down at his knuckles, he saw they were split open and bleeding.  “Fuck you.  I was falling in love with you…and then you go and do this?”  The jinchurriki hissed.  Spitting on Kakashi, Naruto rushed out the door.  Laying on the floor, Kakashi felt the last bits of his humanity hanging on.  As he got up to go after Naruto, blood dripping, his phone went off.

 _Stay deep.  This is all according to plan._ Putting his phone away, Kakashi stood, going into the bathroom.  Turning on the shower, he stripped, putting on some music on his phone as he stepped into the hot water.  After rinsing himself off, he curled down into the shower in a ball, sobbing, releasing twenty-seven years of grief and sorrow.  The only thing he had worth living for, his reason for doing everything had left and would never be back.  Kakashi saw nothing but darkness ahead of him.  The tiny bit of sunlight in his broken existence hated him, and would never forgive him.

 


	18. Five Years

_“The jutsu isn’t perfected.  While being able to control Naruto, he won’t be able to control Naruto and Danzou.”  Tsunade said, looking at the white haired man as they lay on their sides, facing each other.  “Minato and Kushina were too scared about one person having that much power.  So they put a failsafe in place.”_

_“I don’t understand.”  Jiraiya said, looking at Tsunade in confusion._

_Sighing, Tsunade closed her eyes.  “Minato taught Kakashi the binding, sealing, and controlling jutsu to protect Naruto, in case something happened to release the beast inside Naruto.  However, that jutsu, while strong enough to control one beast, even the nine tails, is not powerful enough to control more than one.  Concerned when Danzou volunteered for the eight tails, Minato and Kushina went about developing another jutsu.  They never trusted Danzou.  After that second jutsu was refined, Mina and Kushina realized that it was too powerful to be taught.  Therefore, they implanted the second jutsu in another, hoping it would not have to be used.  However, the only way it could be released was through death.  If it was released with Danzou there, it would effectively kill the eight tails, and all of the other tails since they are connected to all beasts underneath, as long as Kakashi was the one releasing it, as some of Kakashi’s essence was used to create it.”_

_Jiraiya frowned.  “Ok, look.  I’m a smart guy, but this isn’t making sense.  Can you dumb it down for me?”_

_Tsunade grinned, leaning up and kissing him gently.  “Basically, they implanted a virus in someone.  If that person dies and the virus/chakra is released and hits Danzou, it will effectively kill the beast…and all beasts under it.  Some of Kakashi’s chakra was used to create this chakra, so Kakashi or a Hatake are the only ones that can release this virus.”_

_“Well, that would effectively stop Danzou’s plan.  Even if he could create a “perfect” assassin with this DNA stuff he is doing, getting rid of the all the beasts but the nine tails would be fantastic.  What do we need to do then?”  Jiraiya asked, running a finger down Tsunade’s cheek.  “Let’s find this “other person” and see what we can do.”  Jiraiya kissed Tsunade’s ear._

_“The other person is you.”_

Jerking awake, Tsunade sat, looking over at where Jiraiya was just days before.  Wrapping her arms around her knees, she shivered.  Putting her head on her knees, she wept.

***

_Naruto sat at the funeral of his godfather.  His face was stoic.  Kiba sat next to him, as did Kiba’s family and a few other people.  Tsunade showed up, as did Shizune and a bunch of other people he didn’t know.  Kakashi was nowhere to be seen._

_After the ceremony, Tsunade approached Naruto.  “Naruto, can I talk to you?”  Nodding, dead eyes stared at the woman.  Taking him out to a park bench, the wind whipped her hair gently.  “I loved Jiraiya, dearly.  I am sorry he died.  But he wouldn’t want you to not live, too.”_

_Naruto glared at her, eyes a hard, cold blue.  “I’m not going to kill myself if that’s what you are worried about.”_

_Tsunade inwardly sighed.  She had been worried about the kid’s mental state.  “What are you going to do?” she asked quietly._

_“Kill Danzou and dismantle the Akatsuki.”_

_“You’ll have to take out his adjutants, too.”  Tsunade said quietly, looking down at her hands.  Naruto shrugged.  Biting her lip, she looked at Naruto.  “Come with me then.  Let me take you back to the Leaf Village and train you in the ways of the shinobi.  Harness your inner power.  Then you can come back and defeat Danzou.”_

_Naruto looked at her.  “Shinobi?  I thought Jiraiya was making all that stuff up.  Does that ninja stuff really exist?”  His eyes perked up a bit._

_“Yes, it does.”_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes.  “Wait…how do I know you’re telling me the truth?”  He crossed his arms, staring at the blonde woman._

_“Because, I’m the Hokage.”_

Jerking awake, Naruto sat up, blonde hair in his eyes.  Rubbing his face, he looked around the room.  The brunette lay asleep next to him, snoring quietly.  A soft smile crossed his face.  Getting up, he quietly headed to the bathroom, washing up and putting on his shinobi gear.  He was slightly disturbed.  He hadn’t had that dream in the five years he had been in the Leaf Village.  He had trained, made some good friends, even got a girlfriend, Hinata, who lay in the other room sleeping.  However, he never forgot about Danzou.

Tsunade had explained to him why Danzou had to die, and why it had to be Jiraiya, and even that Kakashi had killed Jiraiya quicker than anyone else would have.  Naruto understood, but he didn’t forgive.  He kept stoking the fires of his hatred for not only Danzou but for Kakashi.  Kakashi might have convinced Tsunade he was a victim and a pawn, but Naruto knew better.  Naruto knew Kakashi liked killing.  Slipping out of the room, Naruto went to the Hokage’s office.  “I’m ready, Granny.”  Naruto said as he stepped in the window.

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she was working on.  “What do you mean?” she asked cautiously, not surprised that Naruto used the window instead of the door.

“I had that dream…of that day.  That’s a sign that I’m ready, and that it’s time for me to take down Danzou once and for all.”  Naruto crossed his arms.

Tsunade frowned.  Picking up the folder she had just been reading, she passed it to Naruto.  “I hate to admit it, but I think you might be right.  Danzou has perfected the assassination market…well, as close as he could without your DNA.  I guess he got tired of being unable to find it and did the best with what he had.  Now I fear he will work on finding a way to release his beast.”

Naruto looked down at the folder.  Reading it, he nodded at the information inside.  Frowning, he raised an eyebrow.  “Wait…I stayed with Kakashi for a few days…my DNA should have been all over that room.  Why didn’t they just get my DNA from there?”

Tsunade looked up, a sad smile on her face.  Pulling open a desk drawer, she pulled out an older newspaper.  Handing it to Naruto, he skimmed through it, reading that a fire had occurred in Tenzou Towers the day Naruto left, burning the entire tower to the ground.  It seemed that a tenant, Kakashi Hatake, had been smoking in bed and fell asleep.  The lit cigarette fell from his mouth, starting a fire.  The entire tower was demolished.  Several people died, including an Uchiha, a Haruno, and ten people who were unable to be identified.  “Kakashi would do anything to protect you.” 

Naruto felt sick.  Kakashi killed Sasuke, Sakura, and their unborn baby.  Kakashi was truly a monster.

****

The bleach blonde haired man and brunette woman sat on the park bench, watching their child play on the swings.  The blonde sat, unsmiling, as the brunette lay her head on his shoulder.  Watching their daughter giggle in glee on the swings, a tug of a smile crept to the blonde’s face.  “Sarada, come here!”  The brown-haired woman said as the little girl started to wander off.  Turning around, she ran back to her mother.

“I hope it was worth it.  But I think it about time she see the leaves.”  The silver haired man commented as he passed them by.

Holding their daughter in her lap, Sakura frowned, kissing her daughter as she held her husband’s hand.  _It had been worth it._ Looking at Sasuke, she nodded slightly.  They had been given some peace, now it was time to atone for their sins.

****

Kakashi walked into the new and improved Tenzou Towers.  After burning down the other tower, his punishment was slight compared with what could have happened.  Since he had made sure to have people clean Jiraiya’s apartment, there wasn’t a chance of Naruto’s DNA being found.  Kakashi was punished; of course…even the adjutant could not escape punishment from this severe of a deviation from plans.  Kakashi was beaten severely, his back being scarred horribly from the beatings and the cuts.  However, Kakashi never broke, and, even after being tortured to, literally, within an inch of his life, Danzou believed that it was an accident about the fire, and that Kakashi had nothing to do with the lack of Naruto’s DNA.  After that, Kakashi was restored to his position.  Luckily, for Danzou, Orochimaru kept back up of all DNA and experiments off site, so the other research hadn’t been lost.

Danzou had sent out trackers to find Naruto, but had been unlucky.  Eventually, Danzou told Orochimaru to make do with what he had.  The experimentation and cloning had been done in earnest, but still took five years to perfect.  Danzou had been working on figuring out a way to release his beast, but so far, he had not been able to.  However, with the super assassin completed, Kakashi knew Danzou would start working on the other in earnest.  Moves had to be made as Danzou was about a week from unveiling the super assassin.  Walking into his apartment, the silver haired man went to the bar, pouring a drink.  He actually had not become an alcoholic…one would have to have some emotions to want to dampen to become an alcoholic.  He simply drank when he felt like tasting the burn.

People had made comments of course.  He wasn’t an idiot.  Saying he was an empty killing machine.  Saying he liked killing.  Saying he loved Naruto, and when Naruto left, the last vestiges of Kakashi’s humanity had left.  Some of those were true…well; all of those were true, except liking killing.  He would have to have emotions to like something.  Kakashi hadn’t liked, disliked, loved or hated anything since they day Naruto stormed out of his life.  Knowing Naruto was with the Leaf helped some; he knew that Naruto would be safe there.  Still, he talked to a couple of his ANBU buddies to make sure that they kept an extra eye out on Naruto.

Sitting down, Kakashi lit a cigarette in the dark apartment.  Inhaling deeply, he rested his head back.  He was tired.  He should probably go to bed; after all, he hadn’t slept in two…or was it three…days?  He didn’t remember.  He slept when he passed out…otherwise, he couldn’t sleep.  He would have to expend effort to go to the bed.  Nah, he could just sleep on the couch.  Putting out the cigarette, Kakashi stripped off his shirt and lay down, passing out.

 

 


	19. Reunion

Naruto strapped on the rest of his gear.  Looking at Hinata, he kissed her gently.  “After I kill Danzou, will you come help me with rebuilding the Akatsuki?” 

Smiling, she nodded, blushing slightly.  “O..of course, Naruto.  You know I will.”  Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him gently.  “Be careful.”

“Always.”  Smiling, Naruto headed off.  At the gate of the Leaf Village, a voice stopped him.

“Naruto.”  Tsunade stepped out of the shadows.  “I know what you are going to do, and I…I have to stop you for a moment…to explain something.”

Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for the explanation.  “Yea, Granny?”

Tsunade sighed.  “I know you are angry at Kakashi for killing Jiraiya.  And I know you believe there was another way.”

Naruto bristled.  “Of course there was another way, Granny.  He could have proven his loyalty in a different way!”  Naruto’s hands were balled into fists.

“Naruto…” she pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Danzou had a beast inside him, the eight tails, as I know you are aware.  We found out that Danzou was trying to figure out a way to release the beast.  Your mother and father thought that might happen and so they tried every way they could to figure out a different way to kill or contain the beasts, stopping Danzou from having such power.    A beast-killing jutsu was developed, but it was so powerful, it could not be taught.  It had to be embedded in someone, only released upon the self-sacrifice of death…and it was unknown if it would kill the host.  Kakashi offered to be that person to have the jutsu embedded in him, but he could not...they wanted him to be able to protect you.  Your parents decided to embed it in Jiraiya.”  Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, the pain still fresh, even after five years.  Keeping them closed, she continued.  “To release the jutsu, Jiraiya had to be killed by a Hatake.  Kakashi didn’t want to kill Jiraiya, but it was the only way to kill the beast inside Danzou.  Kakashi let me know what was happening, and Jiraiya agreed to go, before you became a part of the Akatsuki.  Kakashi didn’t want to take the chance of you being in the room and it killing you.”

“Why are you telling me all this now?”  Naruto growled.

Tsunade sighed.  “Kakashi requested I not tell you why he killed Jiraiya…let you think what you would about him to salvage your parents reputations. He loved your mother and father very much, almost as if they were his own parents.  He didn’t want you angry at them.”

Naruto’s head swam with the information.  Trying to process it was giving him a headache.  Shaking his head, he turned silently and headed out of the village.

“Naruto, what will you do when you come face to face with Kakashi?”  Tsunade called after him.

Naruto stopped, back stiffening.  “I’ll do what I have to do.” He said, disappearing into the inky blackness of night.

*****

As Naruto flash stepped through the wilderness, memories swam through his mind.  He was trying to process all information that was given to him.  It was impossible that Kakashi was a good person.  Kakashi was a killing machine, incapable of any human emotion.  Kakashi killed Sasuke, Sakura, their unborn baby, Jiraiya, Asuma, and countless others.  Frowning, Naruto kept moving through the wilderness.

****

“Let’s stop here for the night.”  Sakura said to Sasuke.  Nodding, Sasuke stopped.  Handing a sleeping Sarada to Sakura, Sasuke went about setting up a tent.  Had it just been him, he would have slept in a tree, but with his wife and baby, he wanted protection.  They should be to the Leaf within a day’s time; there they could leave Sarada with protection and then join Kakashi to finally take down Danzou for the last time.  Sasuke hoped and prayed he wasn’t rushing his child to an early orphanage.

After laying Sarada in the tent, Sasuke said he’d keep watch.  Watching the flickering of the fire, he grabbed his wife’s hand when she sat down next to him.  “We should be able to help Kakashi soon.  No matter what happens, he at least gave us five years.  Five years to be normal and live with our little girl.” She murmured.

“Hn, yes.”  Sasuke agreed, lifting her hand up and kissing the knuckles before sitting it back down, getting up to stoke the fire.

“Sasuke?”  Turning, he looked at his wife.  “Will you go back to black hair, or are you attached to the blonde?” she teased as he glowered.

“I prefer black and pink, thank you.” He said, stoking the fire before sitting down.  Giggling, Sakura laid her head in his arm, unaware that blue eyes watched them.

****

 _S…sasuke was alive…and so was Sakura?_   Naruto’s eyes were huge.  He didn’t really know Sasuke that well, but he’d know Sakura’s face anywhere, no matter the hair color.  Swallowing hard, he sat back in the tree, trying to process everything…again.  A single tear tracked down his cheek, dripping off his jawline.  _Who was Kakashi, anyways?  What did he do…and not do?_

****

Kakashi opened up an eye at the blade to his throat.  He showed no surprise, no fear.  In fact, he actually felt a slight bit of relief.  He had done everything he could.  It would be nice to finally be able to let go.  Seeing the shock of blonde hair and the blue eyes made Kakashi’s throat tighten.  _Damn, I forgot how much I love him_.  “Naruto.” He said quietly.

Naruto turned on a light, glaring, holding the kunai to Kakashi’s throat.  “I’m not the same little boy who left here Kakashi.”

Kakashi stared at the man in front of him.  Naruto had grown up a great deal.  His face had lost a great deal of the innocence that was there five years ago.  He had grown taller, and looked to be more muscular.  His face had more definition to it, and his blonde hair was a bit less shaggy.  Overall, he was gorgeous.  Kakashi swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.  “I wouldn’t expect you to be.”  Kakashi whispered.  If he were going to die, it would be best to die at Naruto’s hand.  It would be fitting, he supposed.

Naruto looked at Kakashi.  “You killed Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, and their baby.  You murdered him.  What is to stop me from avenging their deaths by killing you?” he spat angrily, seeing what Kakashi would say.  While he might not have killed the Uchihas, he did kill Jiraiya.

“Nothing.”  Kakashi said, staring at Naruto with resignation in his eyes.  _It is better this way.  Minato and Kushina were heroes, and they need to be remembered as such.  Besides, I’m used to being the asshole.  Maybe I went too deep._   A quote from a movie he enjoyed came back to haunt him.  It was “Mother Night” about a double agent.  “I guess the moral here is: you must be careful what you pretend to be because in the end you _are_ who you are pretending to be.” 

“Why aren’t you fighting back?!  Damnit, fight back!”  Naruto said, jerking Kakashi up out of the make-shift bed and flinging him away from the couch.  Kakashi stumbled, but regained his footing.  As Naruto advanced on him, Kakashi stood there.  Throwing the kunai, it embedded in Kakashi’s shoulder, the silver nin grunting in pain and moving backwards, stumbling into the wall.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto ran at Kakashi.  Forming his hand into a fist, he slammed it towards Kakashi’s face, missing it by two inches, landing in the wall.  Kakashi blinked in surprise.  He hadn’t moved, why hadn’t Naruto hit him?  “Fight me, damnit!”  Naruto growled, mouth inches from Kakashi’s face.  “I’m going to kill you, so fight a noble death and die!”

Well, if he was going to die, he might as well go out the way he wanted.  Leaning up, Kakashi kept eye contact with Naruto.  “Kill me, Naruto.  Put me out of my misery.  I killed your godfather.  But know this, even with you killing me, I’ll always love you.”  Seeing that face…those eyes…he got to see Naruto one last time…Kakashi finally felt something again… _happiness_.  He didn’t want to remember anything else.  Closing his eyes, he waited for the deathblow.

 


	20. Dying Wish

_Why isn’t he fighting back?_ Naruto was glaring impatiently at Kakashi, wanting to use his rasengan on Kakashi.  Why he did not was still confusing to Naruto.  He _hated_ Kakashi…right?  Right?  Frowning, Naruto flash stepped out of the apartment.  Heading to the motel room he had rented, he sat on the bed.  Damnit, Sasuke and Sakura were alive…and by the sound of the talks, Kakashi had been the one to help them escape and live.  _Shit_.  _Sleep, sleep will help._   Flopping back on the bed, Naruto went to sleep…after a few hours.

***

Kakashi opened his eyes after a few minutes.  Naruto was gone.  Sighing, Kakashi went and sat down on the sofa.  Of course he couldn’t escape his fate…he wasn’t that lucky.  Frowning, he lay back down, but sleep refused to come.  Closing his stormy gray eyes, he remembered blonde hair and blue eyes.

***

Opening his gritty eyes, Naruto stared at the ceiling.  _I didn’t kill Kakashi.  I have to kill Kakashi…then I can take out Danzou.  The reasons don’t matter…he killed my godfather.  This is my mission._ Getting up, Naruto strapped on his gear.  He was going to go finish what he started.  Determination in his blue eyes, he got up, ready to leave his room and finish his mission.

****

Kakashi got up.  Since he never went back to sleep he didn’t “wake up” he just “got up.”  Pulling up the computer screen, he typed in some information.  Lighting a cigarette, he noted the information in his head.  Sending one final email, he then wiped his computer clean of all information, and closed it.  Making sure that all was in order, Kakashi headed out the door.

****

As Naruto flung open the door, Kakashi stood there, reaching for the handle.  The early morning light lit the side of his face.  Stiffening, Naruto moved out of the way, allowing Kakashi to enter.  Shutting the door behind him, Naruto turned around to face Kakashi.  “Now, are you going to fight me?”  Naruto growled.

“No.  I’m not.”  Kakashi said calmly.  “You wish to kill me, and you have every right for that wish.  Therefore, I’m just coming to you to get it over with.”  Kakashi stood there, simply looking at Naruto.  “Do it, Naruto.  End me, then you can go after Danzou.”  Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s wrist, putting the kunai to his own throat.

Naruto was uncomfortable with this situation.  Something felt… _wrong._ Frowning, pulling away.  “Yea, I’m going to kill you.” He said, buying time.  “But…you did help my friend, so I guess I can give you a dying wish.  What do you want as your final wish?”

Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly; after mulling it over for several minutes, he seemed appeased by this.  Thinking for but a moment longer, he looked at Naruto.  “Anything I want, as long as it doesn’t involve someone’s death?  On your word as a shinobi?”

Naruto nodded, slightly uncomfortable that Kakashi immediately knew Naruto wouldn’t want someone’s death on his hands without him deeming it necessary.  “Right.  I think Sakura’s life is worth a dying wish…that does not involve someone’s death.  On my word as a shinobi.”

Kakashi shrugged.  “Fine.  Kiss me once like you love me.”

Naruto jerked, taken aback.  “Wh...WHAT?” Naruto asked eyes wide with shock.  He had expected Kakashi to fight, or argue, or at least request something else… _something_ …Naruto didn’t know what, just…something else.

Swallowing hard, Naruto couldn’t see any way out.  He had made a promise on his word as a shinobi.  Nodding, he sighed in defeat.  “Alright.”  Walking closer, he frowned, closing his eyes and leaning up to kiss Kakashi.  Pressing his lips against the silverette’s, Kakashi responded by opening his mouth and running his tongue gently over Naruto’s bottom lip.  Naruto gasped at the electricity that shot through his body; Kakashi took the initiative with that open mouth and ran his tongue inside that moist cavern.  If Kakashi was going to die, he was going to enjoy those last few moments. 

Naruto’s brain went into overload at the sensations.  Mewling in pleasure, Naruto dropped the kunai and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, kissing back hungrily.

Kakashi shivered as those arms wrapped around his.  Kissing back, he pulled his lips away, planting kisses on Naruto’s cheek, chin, and down Naruto’s throat.  “K…Kakashi,” Naruto panted after a few moments, dark eyes looking at the assassin.

“Sorry.”  Kakashi whispered, pulling back as Naruto’s mind drug him back to the present.  _I asked for a kiss, nothing more._   “Thank y—“he started, but was unable to finish as Naruto kissed the man again, running his fingers through the silver hair.  Kakashi’s eyes flew open.  _No, this…it cannot be happening._ Pulling away, Kakashi looked at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him with dark, hungry eyes.  _Fuck.  What am I doing?  Damnit, I love him…I have fucking always loved him.  I can’t stop loving him.  Damn him…and damn me, too._   “I…I can’t pretend to understand or like what you did.  But I believe you did it for a purpose I don’t understand.  And, damnit, I can’t not love you.”  Leaning up, he kissed Kakashi gently.

Kakashi felt his heart soar, if that was possible.  Looking at Naruto, he tried to read the blonde’s face, to determine if this was real.  Nodding slightly, Naruto intertwined his fingers with Kakashi’s, leading him over to the bed.  Sitting Kakashi down on it, the blonde leaned over, pulling off Kakashi’s shirt.  Running fingers over the muscled chest, the blue eyes watched as bumps pebbled the skin, Kakashi letting out a shaky breath.  Leaning over, Naruto started gently kissing Kakashi’s neck, running his tongue over the skin gently, almost reverently.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, emotion finally in his eyes again as love, lust, and longing shone from them.  Slipping off Naruto’s shirt, he pulled the blue-eyed jinchurriki down on the bed with him, kissing him as he ran one hand up and down Naruto’s spine, the other entangling in the blonde hair.  Shivering, Naruto pulled back, looking at Kakashi.  Leaning down, he kissed Kakashi again, gently, kissing down the silverette’s neck, down his chest, tugging on pale pink nipples that made Kakashi gasp and arch against Naruto.  Smirking against the skin, Naruto kissed further down, licking and teasing on Kakashi’s abdomen. 

Kakashi was in bliss, unable to think straight.  Just Naruto touching him was enough for Kakashi…so for this to be happening, Kakashi was in sensory overload.  Feeling his pants being undone, he kicked at his shoes to get them off, looking up at Naruto and working on the jinchurriki’s pants. 

Naruto’s face was flushed as he pulled off Kakashi’s pants.  He felt himself stiffen at seeing Kakashi’s length, hard and ready.  Biting his bottom lip, he reached down, encircling Kakashi, running a thumb over the head, smearing the precum over the tip.

“Fuuuuck.”  Kakashi muttered, throwing his head back as he arched his hips.  The passion pooled in Naruto’s gut, making him harden at hearing Kakashi whimper in abandon.  Rubbing his hand up and down Kakashi’s length, he saw Kakashi grip the sheets, grunting. 

Naruto’s cock had a pleasant ache as he saw Kakashi lying under him.  His breath hitched; spitting on his hand, he lubed up as best he could with water and the precum on him.  Lining up, he looked at Kakashi.  Kakashi looked back, just nodding.  Naruto slid in as Kakashi hissed in pain, Naruto’s eyes sliding closed at how good and hot and tight Kakashi felt.  Trying to stop to let Kakashi adjust was torture.  Feeling a push against him, he opened his eyes and saw that Kakashi was starting to move against him.  Whimpering, Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s hips and started moving in and out.  Soon, Kakashi’s cries of pain were turning into moans of pleasure as the two moved, faster and harder, Naruto thrusting in and out of Kakashi.  All too soon, Kakashi came on his stomach.  Naruto jerked harder and faster for a couple more seconds before he spilled his seed inside of Kakashi, sweat creating a sticky sheen on him.  Shoving in and out a couple more times, Naruto then pulled out with a wet plop.  Laying on his back, blonde hair stuck to his face, he worked on getting his breathing under control.  Smiling, he nuzzled into Kakashi’s neck; he would figure out everything…later.  The dregs of satiated sleep pulled him under their murky embrace.

 

 


	21. Slipped Through

Yawning, Naruto woke up, his head on a warm chest.  Smiling, he looked up with sleepy eyes to see Kakashi asleep, breathing deeply and evenly, his hair stuck at odd angles away from his face.  Stretching, the shinobi got up quietly.  Heading into the bathroom, he relieved himself.  Looking up in the mirror, Naruto sighed as he leaned on the sink.  He had no idea what he was doing now.  Two days ago, his life was clear and he understood where he was going.  Now he was confused, but he felt… _right_ somehow.  Being with Kakashi just felt _right_.  Shaking his head, he knew he still needed to kill Danzou and dismantle the Akatsuki.  He would deal with the situation that was Kakashi later.  Walking out, he noticed that Kakashi was sitting up in the bed.  “Hey.” The silver haired assassin said quietly, smiling.

Naruto smiled in spite of himself.  “Hey.”  Blushing, he grabbed his equipment and started dressing.  Kakashi got up as well and put on his clothes.

“I’m going with you to help you.”  Kakashi said, his voice brooking no argument.  Getting dressed, he looked at Naruto.  “This is going to be very difficult.  Danzou has multiple layers of security.  I’ll get you as far as I can.”  Naruto studied Kakashi, nodding.  Slipping on a beanie, Naruto put on jeans and a white tank top, slipping a black leather jacket over it.  Both men got ready to leave…as they looked at each other, they had so much to say, but did not say anything.

****

Walking into the office building, Kakashi kept his composure.  Noticing a blonde haired man and a brunette walking in, he did let out a small sigh of relief inwardly.  He knew that it would take more than two people to take down Danzou.  Heading to the elevator, Kakashi acted as if he didn’t know anyone who got into the elevator with him. The blonde didn’t acknowledge anyone else, as the brunette nodded politely to each of them, the beanie boy bringing up the rear and looking bored, earbuds in his ears.  At the twenty-third floor, the brunette got off.  At the twenty-eighth floor, the blonde got off.  At the fortieth floor, beanie boy left the elevator.  Kakashi went to the top.  Walking in, Kakashi looked at Danzou’s personal secretary.  Nodding, he walked past her, into Danzou’s office.  Stopping once he entered, his eyes widened as he looked around.

****

Sasuke went into the room Kakashi had told him about, crawling up a secret corridor that only three people…well, now four people…knew of.  Slipping out from behind a curtain on the top floor, Sasuke slipped into Danzou’s office, confusion registering on his face once he was in the spacious area.

****

Sakura went to the maintenance door, slipping quietly in.  Crawling up through the ceiling, she started scaling the vents, working her way to the top.  She had memorized the ductwork, so she knew the quickest way through the labyrinth.  Slipping out her tools, she cut a small hole in the ceiling, looking down into Danzou’s office.  “What the hell?” she whispered.

****

Naruto was crawling up the trash chute.  Cursing under his breath…why did _he_ get the trash chute.  Hearing a noise, he stopped.  Something hit the top of his head.  Frowning, he pulled a soggy box off his head.  Sniffing, it was week old Ramen.  Gagging at the smell and the color, he tossed it down, cursing even more.  Somehow, this was undignified, even for him.  Finally making his way up the trash chute, he crawled out into Danzou’s office.  Holding his kunai, he was ready to attack…Looking around, blinking in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

Danzou’s office was empty.

***

“How the fuck can this office be empty?”  Sasuke snarled as Sakura let herself out of the ceiling.  Kakashi was checking the room…Naruto recognized he was checking it for bugs.  It wasn’t hard, as there wasn’t any artwork, sculptures or personal effects.  Even the drawers were empty.  Naruto stood silently until Kakashi gave the go ahead.

“What the fuck?  How did he know we were coming?  Damnit!”  Naruto fumed. 

“I don’t know…but this is a very concerning development.”  Kakashi noted as Sakura gave a worried look to Sasuke, going to stand next to him.  As the four passed looks between each other, Kakashi’s eye landed on the only decoration in the room that had not been noticeable until now.  Frowning, Kakashi walked up to a scorpion that was encased in amber sitting on Danzou’s desk. 

_Holding up the amber rock that Kakashi had never seen, Danzou addressed Kakashi.  “This, Kakashi…this is the epitome of who I am.  Scorpions go back 430 million years…they have adapted to be on every colonized continent.  They can survive temperatures from well below freezing to the heat of the hottest deserts.  Scorpions are opportunistic and they can have a very potent sting.  That describes me, don’t you think?” he asked, staring at his adjutant._

_“Hn, of course.  You are a survivor, adaptable, opportunistic, and it is not wise to cross you.  This is a perfect representation of you.”  Kakashi agreed._

_Danzou stared at the paperweight lovingly, almost reverently, for a few moments.  “I do believe this is my most prized possession, Kakashi.  I found this at a time when I was trying to find myself.  It’s as if it were a sign from Kami.”  Staring at it a bit longer, Danzou finally put the paperweight back up in a locked drawer.  Kakashi had never seen it before, and he had never seen it since._

Until now.  Frowning, Kakashi was concerned…saying a few words he ran his hands six inches over the top of it down its length.  As pale black symbols formed on the amber, Kakashi’s face went pale.  Looking up at the six eyes staring at him, he swallowed hard.  “Danzou knows people are after him.  He has went on the run.  He’s left me in charge of the Akatsuki.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I leave this first part of my two part story…heh, heh, heh…never fret, dear readers, I will be back with the second half later (though I promise not when). Absence will make the heart grow fonder!


End file.
